


Stille Wasser

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder, Tatort
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Minor Character Death, Mystery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel arbeitet vertretungsweise in Hamburg, als in dem kleinen Dörfchen Büttenwarder eine Leiche gefunden wird. Schnell wird klar, dass die Einwohner etwas zu verbergen haben, und Thiel muss mit wortkargen Zeitgenossen, fragwürdigen Geschichten und verworrenen Beziehungsgeflechten kämpfen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonntag

**Author's Note:**

> Büttenwarder-Kenntnisse werden zum Verständnis nicht benötigt, und ich hoffe, die Charaktere machen auch für Außenstehende Spaß.
> 
> Ich habe ein wenig geschummelt, indem ich Polizeibehörden länderübergreifend Kollegen austauschen lasse. Außerdem habe ich Büttenwarder ein wenig verlegt, sodass es magischerweise sowohl in Hamburgs Nähe und Jurisdikation liegt als auch immer noch mitten im Nirgendwo. ;-)
> 
> Peters Nachname ist frei erfunden. Die Story enthält Spoiler für die Büttenwarder-Folgen "Chefvisite" und "Vatertag".
> 
> Vielen Dank an Cricri für's erste Lesen und die daraus resultierenden Anregungen. ♥

_Die dritte Straße nach Büttenwarder rechts ab,_ hatte es geheißen, doch so einfach die Anweisung auch geklungen hatte, nun war sich Thiel nicht mehr so sicher, ob er nicht schon längst zu weit gefahren war. Hatte er vielleicht irgendwelche unbefestigten Feldwege übersehen, die er hätte mitzählen müssen? Wer wusste schon, was hier, mitten im Nirgendwo, als Straße durchging.

Links und rechts erstreckten sich Wiesen, von Gräben oder blattlosen Hecken gesäumt, kleinere Baumgruppen zwischendrin. Hin und wieder unterbrach ein Acker das Bild, kahl und dunkelbraun in dieser Jahreszeit.

Nach einer Weile gelangte Thiel an eine unscheinbare Ausfahrt, die nach seiner Zählung die richtige hätte sein müssen. Er ließ den Wagen ausrollen und hielt Ausschau. Der Weg aus unebenen Betonplatten verlor sich bald in einem Wäldchen, schwer zu sagen, ob er irgendwo hinführte oder ob er vielleicht einfach nur auf dem nächsten Feld endete. Den dichten Grasbüscheln in den Ritzen nach zu urteilen schien er jedenfalls nicht oft benutzt zu werden. Thiel ließ seinen Blick zurückschweifen und seine Aufmerksamkeit blieb an einem windschiefen Bushaltestellenhäuschen direkt vor ihm hängen. Irgendjemand hatte ein kleines Pappschild darangeklebt, auf dem in ungelenker Schrift _Zur Leiche_ stand. Ein krummer Pfeil deutete nach rechts. Teils froh über den Hinweis, teils kopfschüttelnd über die unprofessionelle Einweisung, bog Thiel ab.

Einige hundert Meter weiter machte der Weg einen kleinen Knick und eine Reihe Autos blockierte den Weg. Einsatzwagen der Polizei und Feuerwehr, Zivilfahrzeuge, ein alter Trecker, Fahrräder. Thiel blieb nichts anders übrig, als hier zu parken und die letzten Meter zu Fuß zu gehen. Er schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch, um sich gegen die kalte Novemberluft zu schützen, und marschierte los. Schon von Ferne hörte er die Rufe von Kollegen, das vertraute Rauschen und Knacken von Funkgeräten, Motorengeräusche großer Dieselmaschinen. Blaulicht blitzte ihm entgegen. Bald endete der Weg an einer kleinen Lichtung und Thiel konnte schließlich den Einsatzort vor sich sehen. Ein Absperrband hielt eine kleine Menschenmenge zurück, die stumm das Geschehen verfolgte. Männer in bäuerlicher Arbeitskleidung zum Großteil, ein paar Reporter mit Kameras mittendrin. Man trug hier ausnahmslos Gummistiefel, stellte Thiel fest, und merkte auch schnell, warum: Die feuchte, weiche Erde hatte den schweren Feuerwehrwagen nicht standhalten können und die tiefen Spurrillen waren mit Wasserpfützen gefüllt.

Als Thiel sich unter dem Absperrband hindurchbückte, kam ein Polizist auf ihn zu, in grüner Uniform. Thiel hatte schon lange keine grünen Uniformen mehr gesehen. Wichtig baute sich der Mann vor Thiel auf und sagte: "Sie können hier nich durch, hier laufen polizeiliche Ermittlungen." Als Thiel sich nicht beeindrucken ließ, fügte er unsicher hinzu: "Was wollen Sie hier?"

Thiel zücke seinen Dienstausweis. "Thiel, Kripo Hamburg."

"Ah." Der Polizist beäugte den Ausweis kritisch. Dann machte er Thiel Platz und sagte: "Peter Meyer. Mit Ypsilon." Selbst bei den wenigen Worten war ein starker norddeutscher Dialekt wahrnehmbar.

Thiel sah sich um. Zwanzig, dreißig Meter vor ihm lag der See, in dem die Leiche gefunden worden war. Zwei Taucher in Neoprenanzügen kamen gerade ans Ufer geklettert, vorsichtig mit ihren Flossen durch das Schilf staksend. Daneben ein Boot und eine Gruppe Feuerwehrmänner, die mit Seilwinden und Metallstangen hantierten. Etwas abseits hockten zwei Gestalten in weißen Tyvek-Anzügen im plattgetrampelten Gras und untersuchten etwas. Die Leiche, vermutlich.

Thiel ging auf sie zu. Meyer folgte ihm.

"Wer hat die Leiche eigentlich gefunden?", fragte Thiel und zückte sein Notizbuch.

"Harald."

"Harald wer?"

"Harald der Hund. Schönbiehls Hund."

"Und wer ist Schönbiehl?"

"Dr. Waldemar Schönbiehl, das is der Bürgermeister."

Thiel rollte genervt die Augen. Ein bisschen gesprächiger konnte dieser Meyer schon sein, das war ja schließlich kein Verhör. "Von Büttenwarder?" hakte er nach.

"Jo."

"Ist der noch hier?"

"Der Hund?"

"Der Bürgermeister!"

"Jo, der steht da hinten." Meyer nickte zu der kleinen Menschenmenge hinüber.

"Können Sie aufpassen, dass er hierbleibt? Ich möchte gerne mit ihm sprechen."

"In Ordnung." Doch Meyer machte keine Anstalten, sich zu rühren. Erst als Thiel in böse ansah, machte er sich davon, aber eilig schien er es dennoch nicht zu haben.

Thiel atmete tief durch. Das fing ja gut an.

Er wandte sich den Gerichtsmedizinern zu. Dr. Yılmaz, die Leiterin der hamburger Gerichtsmedizin, war persönlich gekommen. Neben ihr hockte eine junge Assistentin, die Thiel noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Moinsen", grüßte Thiel.

"Moin moin!", kam es fröhlich zurück.

Dr. Yılmazs' Enthusiasmus für ihren Beruf erinnerte Thiel immer wieder an Boerne. Vielleicht war das auch einfach eine Berufskrankheit von Pathologen; für so einen Beruf musste man wahrscheinlich schon eine außergewöhnliche Motivation mitbringen.

"Na, wessen Bett haben Sie heute morgen vorzeitig verlassen müssen?", fuhr Dr. Yılmaz fort.

"Mein eigenes", grummelte Thiel und blickte ihr über die Schulter. Die Leiche lag auf einer Plastikplane, nass, bleich und schon im fortgeschritten Stadium der Verwesung. Thiel war froh um das Wasser und die Kälte, die wenigstens den Geruch etwas milderten, auch wenn er sich wohl nie daran würde gewöhnen können. Trotz der Verwesung war auf den ersten Blick klar, dass es sich bei dem Fund um einen nicht mehr ganz jungen Mann handelte.

"Ertrunken?", fragte Thiel.

"Vielleicht. Aber selbst auf dem Trockenen hätte er nicht lange überlebt." Sie drehte den Kopf des Toten vorsichtig zur Seite und deutete auf eine klaffende Wunde am Hinterkopf.

"Mord?"

"Naja, es wäre theoretisch schon möglich, aus Versehen mit dem Hinterkopf voran in einen Gegenstand mit einer scharfen Schneide zu fallen..."

"... aber nicht sehr wahrscheinlich.", ergänzte Thiel.

Dr. Yılmaz lächelte ihn an. "Nein."

"Todeszeitpunkt?"

"Sie fragen auch immer das gleiche, hm?" Sie wurde nachdenklich. "Es war schon recht kalt die letzte Zeit und die Leiche war fast die ganze Zeit im Wasser, deswegen würde ich bei dem Verwesungsgrad sagen, locker September. Aber heiße Tage hat die Leiche auch nicht mehr mitgemacht. Genaueres kann ich erst sagen, wenn ich die Wetterdaten analysiert habe."

"Dafür sieht sein Kittel aber noch gut aus", sagte Thiel. "Und ganz schön weiß."

Dr. Yılmaz öffnete ihren Mund, kam aber nicht dazu, ihre Antwort auszusprechen. Stattdessen erklang es hinter Thiel: "Das sind synthetische Fasern, Thiel, und wie Sie hier sehr schön sehen können, sind sie nicht zur Kompostierung geeignet. Einen schönen guten Morgen, allerseits."

Dr. Yılmaz schloss ihren Mund wieder und sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an Thiel vorbei.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Thiel, er müsse sich verhört haben, aber nein, Boernes Stimme und der belehrende Tonfall waren einfach unverwechselbar. "Was machen _Sie_ denn hier?!", fragte er entgeistert und drehte sich um.

"Ich war bei der Hannoveraner-Auktion in Verden, und da ich heute nichts zu tun habe und quasi in der Nähe war, habe ich gedacht, ich schaue mal, wie es Ihnen in Hamburg so ergeht."

"Hannoveraner?"

"Pferde, Thiel."

"Haben Sie ein Pferd gekauft?"

"Nein, und das war auch gar nicht meine Absicht. Aber in Verden trifft sich alles, was im Reitsport Rang und Namen hat."

"Und da gehören Sie dazu, schon klar."

Boerne ignorierte ihn und beugte sich nun seinerseits zur Leiche hinab.

"Woher wussten Sie überhaupt, wo Sie mich finden?", fragte Thiel.

"Ich bitte Sie, Thiel, das war doch einfach. Ein ehemaliger Studienkollege von mir..."

"Ich glaube, das will ich gar nicht so genau wissen." Dass Boerne in Münster jeden kannte und ihm überall noch jemand ein Gefallen schuldig war, hatte Thiel zu akzeptieren gelernt. Dass ihn das allerdings bis nach Hamburg verfolgen würde, damit hatte er dann doch nicht gerechnet. Aber im Moment hatte er Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich über Boernes Bekanntschaftskreis den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

"Haben wir die Identität von dem Toten?", fragte er Dr. Yılmaz.

"Nein. Er hatte nichts in den Taschen und die Taucher haben auch im See nichts gefunden." Sie begann, den Toten zum Transport vorzubereiten.

"Seien Sie vorsichtig!", rief Boerne. "Eine Wasserleiche ist eine delikate Angelegenheit, da ist Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt!"

"Mm-mh", sagte Dr. Yılmaz nur, sah aber nicht von ihrer Arbeit auf.

"September sagen Sie also?" Boerne zog ein Paar Gummihandschuhe aus seiner Manteltasche. "Ich hoffe doch, Sie glauben nicht an diese Ammenmärchen, dass eine Leiche im Wasser halb so schnell verwest wie an der Luft. Das ist wissenschaftlich nicht nachgewiesen und die einzige Studie zu dem Thema an der Universität Tennessee..."

"Boerne!" Thiel entriss ihm die Handschuhe, bevor er sie überstreifen konnte, und sagte: "Das hier ist nicht Münster. Sie haben hier genau genommen gar nichts zu suchen!"

Boerne blickte ihn an, regelrecht beleidigt. Er schien jedoch einzusehen, dass er am kürzeren Hebel saß, und schwieg. Thiel atmete erleichtert auf. Dann nahm er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahr — Meyer stand wieder neben ihm und blickte nachdenklich auf den Toten hinab. "Der sieht aus wie Dr. Kloppstedt", sagte er schließlich.

Dr. Yılmaz und ihre Assistentin, die die Leiche gerade umbetten wollten, hielten inne.

"Dr. Kloppstedt?", fragte Thiel.

"Jo, der hatte im Sommer seine Praxis hier. Is aber nicht lange geblieben."

"So bis September rein zufällig?", hakte Thiel nach.

Meyer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendwann hab ich ihn nich mehr gesehen, weiß gar nich, wann. Ich war aber auch nie bei ihm, ich bin ja selten krank."

"Aha." Thiel notierte den Namen in seinem Notizbuch, dann nickte er Dr. Yılmaz zu, dass sie fortfahren konnte.

"Die Kollegen haben übrigens noch was gefunden", sagte Meyer. "Einen Wohnwagen. Da um die Ecke am Ende des Wäldchens." Er deutete in westliche Richtung.

"Einen Wohnwagen?"

"Der steht wohl schon länger da."

"Na, das ist doch mal was!", sagte Boerne erfreut. "Finden Sie nicht auch, Thiel? Na los, worauf warten Sie noch?" Er hatte sich schon umgedreht und ging zielstrebig in die in die angegebene Richtung davon.

Thiel seufzte, dann folgte er Boerne. Wahrscheinlich war es am besten, ihn in seiner Nähe zu behalten, Vorschriften hin oder her. Boerne würde sich so oder so einmischen und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass er sich hinter seinem Rücken mit Dr. Yılmaz anlegte.

Meyer lief neben ihm her. "Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, könnte der Wohnwagen von Kloppstedt sein. Der hat ja in einem Wohnwagen gewohnt."

Es waren nur ein paar dutzend Meter, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Bäume und Unterholz trennten eine zweite, kleinere Lichtung ab, die vom Fundort der Leiche aus nicht einzusehen war. Sie bildete fast so etwas wie einen natürlichen Garten, in deren Mitte der Wohnwagen stand. Es handelte sich eindeutig um ein älteres Modell, zwanzig oder dreißig Jahre vielleicht, aber gut instand gehalten. Ein Lada Geländewagen, ebenfalls alt und gut gepflegt, parkte ein paar Meter weiter.

Gras wuchs an den Reifen von beiden Fahrzeugen empor, teils vertrocknet und durch Wind und Wetter geknickt, aber offensichtlich schon länger ungestört. Die Windschutzscheibe des Ladas war von einem feinen Film aus Tau und Schmutz überzogen, und hinter den Scheibenwischern klemmten kleinere Äste und verwelktes Laub. Ein wenig abseits standen ein kleiner Campingtisch und ein Klappstuhl, nass und kahl. An der Stuhllehne klebte ein Schneckenhaus.

Als Thiel den Wohnwagen umrundete, fiel sein Blick auf ein metallenes Schild neben der Tür. _Dr. Rufus Kloppstedt — Facharzt, Nervenarzt, Tierarzt_ stand darauf.

"Das grenzt ja schon fast an Größenwahn", kommentierte Boerne.

"Pfft. Würden Sie sich gerne von jemanden behandeln lassen, der auch Viehdoktor ist?"

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht gefällt das der ländlichen Bevölkerung. Wenn das Vieh quasi mit zur Familie gehört, dann kann man zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen."

Thiel warf einen Blick zurück, wo eine ältere Polizistin Wache stand. "Wer ist der Halter des Fahrzeugs?", rief er ihr zu. "Zufällig ein Dr. Kloppstedt?"

"Ja", antwortete sie. "Die Kollegen sind auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung in Düdersen."

"Da werden sie wahrscheinlich niemanden finden", murmelte Thiel. Er zog den Ärmel seines Pullovers über die Hand und prüfte die Wohnwagentür — unverschlossen. Vorsichtig balancierte er auf der Türschwelle und warf einen Blick hinein.

Der Wohnwagen wirkte von innen kleiner als von außen. Die Küchenzeile war teilweise mit medizinischen Gerätschaften zugestellt, teils mit Getränkeflaschen. In den Regalen über der Sitzecke lagerten Ordner und Unterlagen und es schien, als würde kein Blatt mehr hineinpassen. Auf den Polstern im Siebziger-Jahre-Design stapelten sich Kisten mit braunen Apothekerfläschchen. Im Großen und Ganzen jedoch war der Wohnraum ordentlich, trotz der Fülle.

In Reichweite der Tür sah Thiel ein paar Schubladen und er öffnete sie nacheinander. In der obersten fanden sich Portemonnaie, Schlüssel, Papiere. Thiel nahm das Portemonnaie an sich. Es war noch Geld darin, mehrere Scheine, doch Thiel interessierte sich vor allem für das Foto auf dem Personalausweis.

"Sieht ihm ähnlich, hm?", sagte er und hielt Boerne den Ausweis hin.

"In der Tat. Auf dem Foto ist er zwar noch jünger und deutlich besser erhalten, aber die Nase ist unverkennbar."

Als die Spurensicherung anrückte, räumte Thiel das Feld. Da er sich beharrlich weigerte, sich in einem Tyvek-Anzug lächerlich zu machen, war er bei den Kollegen nicht gerne gesehen.

* * *

Die Schaulustigen standen noch immer hinter dem Absperrband. Viel gab es nicht mehr zu sehen, nun, da der Tote in den Leichenwagen verfrachtet worden war und die Feuerwehr ihre Gerätschaften wieder eingeräumt hatte, aber vielleicht bekamen die Leute hier sonst nicht viel zu sehen. Am Rande der Menschenmenge wurde ein älterer Herr von einem Reporter vor laufender Kamera interviewt.

"Das ist Schönbiehl", sagte Meyer und nickte zu dem Interviewten hinüber.

Thiel schlenderte unauffällig hinüber. Er war nicht scharf darauf, von der Presse belagert zu werden, aber er wollte Schönbiehl beobachten. Der hob sich mit seinem eleganten Mantel und Hut deutlich von den anderen ab. Unter seinem vornehm aussehenden Schal blitzte sogar eine Krawatte hervor. Gerade sprach er dem Reporter gegenüber sein Bedauern über den Vorfall aus, doch er sah nicht besonders betroffen aus. Eher schien er seinen Fernsehauftritt zu genießen. Hinter ihm drängten sich ein paar Männer ins Bild, schubsten sich gegenseitig, rangen still um die Aufmerksamkeit des Reporters.

Bald war das Interview beendet. Thiel wartete, bis Reporter und Kameramann ihre Sachen gepackt hatten und davonzogen, dann wandte er sich an Schönbiehl.

"Thiel, Kripo Hamburg. Herr Dr. Schönbiehl?"

Schönbiehl nickte.

"Sie haben die Leiche heute morgen gefunden?"

"Ja. Genauer gesagt war das Harald, mein Hund."

"Wann war das?"

"Etwa um acht Uhr herum, da haben wir gerade unseren morgendlichen Spaziergang gemacht."

Thiel blätterte durch die Notizen, die Meyer ihm gegeben hatte. "Sie haben aber erst um kurz vor neun die Polizei angerufen."

"Ich musste erst nach Hause laufen, zu Fuß dauert das nämlich ein wenig. Ich bin ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, und Harald auch nicht."

"Aha. Wo wohnen Sie denn?"

"Dorfstraße eins."

"In Büttenwarder."

Schönbiehl nickte.

"Haben Sie den Toten erkannt?"

"Nein, aber ich habe ja nur seinen Rücken gesehen."

Thiel zog die Fotos von der Leiche aus seiner Jackentasche, welche die Spurensicherung vorhin aufgenommen hatte und die durch das Wunder eines mobilen Druckers sofort ihren Weg in Thiels Repertoire gefunden hatten.

Schönbiehl warf einen Blick auf die Fotos und wendete angewidert den Blick ab.

"Kein schöner Anblick, nicht wahr", sagte Boerne. "Aber wir müssen den Toten identifizieren und da sind wir auf Ihre Hilfe angewiesen."

Thiel blickte ihn erstaunt an und stellte fest, dass sich zwischen den beiden eine gewisse Sympathie zu entwickeln schien. Lag vielleicht an den Krawatten, wer trug sonst an einem Sonntagvormittag die volle Montur?

Schönbiehl nickte und sah sich die Bilder genauer an. "Der sieht aus wie Dr. Kloppstedt", sagte er erstaunt. "Wie schade. Wissen Sie, Dr. Kloppstedt ist Arzt — _war_ Arzt — und erst diesen Sommer nach Büttenwarder gekommen. Wir hatten ja schon so lange keine Arzt mehr hier, fast zwanzig Jahre nicht. Das war eine einmalige Gelegenheit, Büttenwarder aus seinem Dornröschenschlaf zu erwecken!"

"Und hat es geklappt?", fragte Thiel.

Schönbiehl seufzte. "Leider nicht. Dabei hatte es so gut angefangen. Alle waren ganz begeistert von Dr. Kloppstedt. Er hat sogar meiner Frau mit ihren Schlafstörungen geholfen, mit denen sie schon so lange zu kämpfen hat. Aber die Einwohner von Büttenwarder sind eben ein wenig eigen, und irgendwann hat die Begeisterung nachgelassen."

"Warum?"

"Das weiß ich auch nicht", sagte Schönbiehl mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Und wann haben Sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen?"

Schönbiehl überlegte kurz. "Irgendwann im August vielleicht? Das ist wirklich schwer zu sagen. Er kam ja anfangs regelmäßig in den Dorfkrug, aber das wurde allmählich immer seltener. Dass er irgendwann ganz weggeblieben ist, ist mir zunächst gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass er Büttenwarder verlassen hat, deswegen wundert es mich, dass er jetzt..." Schönbiehl tippte auf die Fotos.

"Aber sein Wohnwagen und sein Auto stehen noch hier, die hätte er doch wohl nicht hiergelassen, wenn er gegangen wäre", warf Boerne ein.

"Wo?", fragte Schönbiehl.

"Hinter dem Wäldchen", antwortete Thiel und nickte in die entsprechende Richtung.

Schönbiehl reckte seinen Hals, doch von ihrem jetzigen Standpunkt aus konnte man nichts erkennen. "Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Ich komme eigentlich auch immer nur hier die Straße entlang und gehe dann links am Ufer weiter, wenn ich überhaupt ganz hierher laufe. Es ist ja doch ein ganz schönes Stück."

"Wem gehört denn das Grundstück?" fragte Thiel.

"Das ist Adsches Land. Arthur Tönnsen, der da hinten gerade mit dem Zeitungsreporter spricht."

Thiel bedankte sich und Schönbiehl wandte sich ab. Vorsichtig, aber geschickt bewegte er sich über den matschigen Untergrund, und Thiel stellte mit Bewunderung fest, dass seine Schuhe noch recht sauber aussahen. Da konnte selbst Boerne nicht mithalten, der nun schon etliche Spritzer abbekommen hatte. An sein eigenes Schuhwerk wollte Thiel gar nicht erst denken.

Auch die anderen Zuschauer machten sich nach und nach auf den Weg. Ein paar Schritte von Tönnsen und dem Reporter entfernt warteten zwei Männer, vielleicht auf ihren Bekannten, vielleicht darauf, selbst mit der Zeitung zu sprechen. Thiel erkannte in den dreien jedenfalls die Personen wieder, die sich vorhin hinter Schönbiehl ins Kamerabild gedrängt hatten.

Solange Tönnsen noch beschäftigt war, beschloss Thiel, dass es nicht schaden konnte, den anderen beiden auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Beide trugen praktische, unförmige Kleidung in gedeckten Tönen, kniehohe Gummistiefel, dicke Schals, einen Dreitagebart. Der jüngere und kleinere der Männer hatte einen kahlrasierten Schädel, darauf prangte eine Art Baskenmütze. Hände und Gesicht waren dreckverschmiert. Der andere trug dicke Handschuhe, die zu groß wirkten, und auf dem Kopf eine Schirmmütze, unter der verstrubbelte schwarz-graue Haare hervorlugten.

"Tach", sagte Thiel und zeigte seinen Dienstausweis. "Thiel, Kripo Hamburg. Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind?"

Der jüngere von beiden nickte eifrig. "Ich bin Kuno. Kuno Eggers."

Der ältere musterte Thiel skeptisch. "Brakelmann", sagte er lediglich, langsam und bedächtig und mit dem typischen plattdeutschen A, das halb wie ein O klang.

Thiel wurde langsam ungehalten. Er war ja selbst nicht sonderlich redselig, aber dass sich die Leute hier wirklich alles aus der Nase ziehen ließen, wurde doch langsam etwas viel. "Haben Sie auch einen Vornamen?"

"Kurt." Der Blick, der Brakelmann ihm zuwarf, hätte zarter besaitetere Naturen vielleicht in die Flucht geschlagen, aber Thiel war schon zu lange im Geschäft, um sich davon beeindrucken zu lassen.

"Kannten Sie Dr. Kloppstedt?", fragte er und sah von Brakelmann zu Eggers und wieder zurück.

"Den Arzt?", fragte Eggers. "Klar, der hat doch meine Schulter untersucht, weil die so furchtbar weh tat, und hat mir dann so 'ne Medizin gegeben. Da hab ich dann kalte Umschläge mit gemacht und das hat super geholfen. Wieso?"

"Weil er tot ist", sagte Thiel.

"Nee, echt jetzt, der auch?"

Brakelmann war schneller von Begriff. "Die Leiche, Kuno!"

"Oh, Sie meinen die Leiche is Dr. Kloppstedt?"

Thiel nickte.

"Boah, das is ja wie im Fernsehen! Oder wie in dem einen Killerkralle-Heft, wo dieser böse Doktor so 'n Virus erfunden hat und wo Killerkralle ihn dann zum Schluss ins Meer schubst, so mit Fung Dong und so."

Eggers ging leicht in die Knie, hob seine Hände und führte eine Bewegung aus, die vermutlich die besagte Szene nachstellen sollte, komplett mit Geräuschuntermalung. Boerne beobachtete das Schauspiel amüsiert.

"Mensch Kuno, pass doch auf!" sagte Brakelmann und wich Eggers' Armen aus. "Du immer mit dein Killerkralle, das will doch wirklich keiner hören."

Da Eggers auf eine Reaktion von Thiel zu warten schien, sagte Thiel: "Aha. Nochmal zurück zu Dr. Kloppstedt. Sie waren also zufrieden mit Kloppstedts Behandlung?"

"Ja, klar. Und den anderen hat er auch super geholfen. Heinz hatte ja immer Gelenkschmerzen und Karl immer so Probleme mit sein Stuhldrang. Alles weg! Dr. Kloppstedt hat sogar das afrikanische Juckfieber von Shorty geheilt!"

"Interessant", sagte Boerne. "Ist Shorty eine Antilope?"

"Nee, natürlich nich. Shorty is ein Mensch."

"Das afrikanische Juckfieber gibt es nämlich nur unter afrikanischen Antilopen, wissen Sie, das überträgt sich nicht auf den Menschen."

Eggers grinste. "Ja, Shorty hat immer so komische Sachen. Aber Dr. Kloppstedt hat ihm geholfen."

"Na, das klingt ja nach einem Wunderheiler", murmelte Thiel.

Eggers' Grinsen wurde breiter. Dann schien ihm noch etwas einzufallen und er wippte aufgeregt auf den Fußballen auf und ab. "Wissen Sie schon, ob das der Serienmörder war, der ihn umgebracht hat?"

"Serienmörder?", fragte Thiel.

"Na der mit dem Schlachterbeil!" Eggers vertiefte sich einen Augenblick darin, eine imaginäre Waffe durch die Luft zu wirbeln, und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht vielleicht Realität und Fantasie ein wenig durcheinanderbrachte.

"Wissen Sie, wovon er spricht?", fragte er Brakelmann.

"Vor zwei Jahren, da gab das mal zwei so Morde."

"Hier in Büttenwarder?"

"Nee, in Klingsiehl. Passiert ja immer alles nur in Klingsiehl." In seiner Stimme klang eine leichte Bitterkeit mit.

"Und bei beiden Morden war die Tatwaffe ein Schlachterbeil?"

"Jo."

Eggers rief mit dramatischer Stimme dazwischen: " _Der Schlächter von Klingsiehl!_ "

"Kuno, jetzt is ja mal gut!"

"Waren sie auch ein Patient von Dr. Kloppstedt?", fragte Thiel.

"Nee."

"Immer gesund gewesen?"

"Pfft. Dr. Kloppstedt war ein Stümper, das hab ich doch gleich gewusst."

"Wieso?"

Brakelmann verzog die Lippen, sagte jedoch nichts.

Thiel seufzte. "Ihr Herr Bürgermeister scheint sich jedenfalls über ihn gefreut zu haben."

"Der is ihm doch in den Hintern gekrochen."

"Inwiefern?"

"Na, schon allein der ganze kostenlose Köm, den Kloppstedt gekriegt hat. Und für die Landwirtschaft is nie Geld inne Gemeindekasse. Dabei braucht doch gerade die Landwirtschaft Subventionen."

Thiel grinste. "In Form von Köm?"

Brakelmann sah ihn an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. "Zum Beispiel."

"Hatten Sie mit Dr. Kloppstedt mal Streit, eine Auseinandersetzung oder so?"

"Nee. Von dem hab ich mich immer fern gehalten."

"Naja..." begann Eggers, aber Brakelmann trat ihm, nicht ganz unauffällig, auf den Fuß.

"Aua!", sagte Eggers, schwieg dann aber.

Thiel sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, aber es kam nicht mehr. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie mir nicht noch irgendwas zu sagen haben?", sagte er schließlich.

"Jo", sagte Brakelmann. Dann griff er nach Eggers' Ellenbogen und schob ihn beiseite. "Komm, Kuno, wir gehen."

"Och, aber wieso denn?"

"Darum."

Thiel blickte den beiden nach. Eggers schien sich wieder in irgendwelche Fantasien zu vertiefen, denn er fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. Brakelmann stapfte schwerfällig nebenher.

"Der verschweigt doch irgendwas", sagte Boerne. "Mord aus Neid, vielleicht?"

"Wegen einem bisschen Schnaps?"

"Alkohol hat schon viele Menschen umgebracht."

Thiel schnaubte. "Mir reicht es, wenn ich morgen die reißerischen Artikel in der Zeitung lesen muss, da brauche ich nicht noch Ihre blühende Fantasie."

Tönnsens Gespräch mit dem Zeitungsreporter schien zu einem Ende zu kommen. Während der Reporter sich mit großer Geste verabschiedete, stand Tönnsen nur schlaksig da, die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen geschoben. Thiel trat auf ihn zu. Zu den ortsüblichen Gummistiefeln trug Tönnsen eine ausgebeulte Cordhose, einen grüngrauen Parka, Schal. Sein Gesicht war unrasiert und dreckig, auf dem Kopf saß ein brauner Hut.

"Herr Tönnsen?", fragte Thiel.

Tönnsen musterte ihn, im wahrsten Sinne von oben herab, denn er war ein gutes Stück größer als Thiel. Selbst Boerne wirkte neben ihm klein. Abermals zeigte Thiel seinen Dienstausweis, und als er beobachtete, wie Tönnsen seine Stirn runzelte, fragte Thiel sich, ob sich nicht besser als Reporter hätte ausgeben sollen. Reporter schienen hier beliebter zu sein als Polizisten.

"Kannten Sie Dr. Kloppstedt?", fragte Thiel.

"Wieso?"

"Der Tote ist aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Dr. Kloppstedt."

"Ach", sagte Tönnsen. "Ja, der hat mir mal mit mein Zahnweh geholfen."

"Zahnarzt war der etwa auch noch?", fragte Boerne.

Tönnsen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte jedenfalls so 'n Nagel von der Dachpappe hinter den Zähnen klemmen und den hat Dr. Kloppstedt mir rausgezogen."

"Autsch", sagte Thiel und verzog das Gesicht.

"Ja, aber das is denn auch sofort besser geworden. Dr. Kloppstedt war 'n sehr guter Arzt."

"Hm. Sagen Sie, ist das Ihr Land hier?", fragte Thiel und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung See.

Die Antwort war ein gedehntes "Ja".

"Ist Ihnen gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Kloppstedts Wohnwagen da schon seit Monaten rumsteht?"

"Wo?" Tönnsen sah sich um.

"Direkt um die Ecke, hinter den Bäumen."

Er zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. "Das is ja Brachland, da mähe ich nur ein-, zweimal im Jahr. Hab ich gar nich gewusst, dass Kloppstedt hier war."

"Hat er Sie nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt?"

"Nee. Stört ja keinen hier."

"Und dass Ihr Lieblingsarzt auf einmal nicht mehr da war, hat Sie auch nicht gewundert? Er schien ja allgemein recht beliebt gewesen zu sein."

"Ja, das war 'n guter Arzt. Die haben ihn alle sehr gemocht anfangs."

"Und dann?"

"Naja, als er Büttenwarder plattmachen wollte, war er natürlich unten durch. Denn is er auch immer seltener in'n Dorfkrug gekommen, hab ich gar nich gemerkt, dass er irgendwann weg war."

Thiel horchte auf. "Er wollte Büttenwarder plattmachen? Wie das denn?"

"Er wollte doch diese Medizinfabrik hier aufmachen, und das war ja erst auch ganz toll, aber denn wurde das immer mehr und immer mehr und am Ende hätte er am liebsten ganz Büttenwarder niedergerissen." Tönnsen wirkte nun beinahe aufgebracht.

"Und das fanden die Einwohner von Büttenwarder nicht so gut?"

"Nee. Erst haben wir uns ja gefreut. Schönbiehl wollte sogar mein Brachland kaufen und alles. Aber wenn Büttenwarder nich mehr Büttenwarder is, denn is das ja auch irgendwie nich schön. Was soll man denn mit dem ganzen Geld?"

"Schönbiehl? Was hatte der denn mit der Sache zu tun?"

"Der hat das doch alles eingefädelt. Dass Dr. Kloppstedt hierbleibt und seine Fabrik hier aufmacht und alles."

"Ach, das ist ja interessant." Thiel machte sich Notizen. "Und könnte es sein, dass der ein oder andere vielleicht Angst um sein schönes Büttenwarder hatte und dann zu drastischen Mitteln gegriffen hat?"

Tönnsen sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was?"

Boerne strich sich mit dem Zeigefinger über den Hals und machte ein dramatisches Gesicht dazu.

Tönnsens Gesicht hellte sich auf und er grinste. Dann sagte er: "Nee. Wir waren uns ja alle einig, dass wir die Fabrik nich wollten, da kann Schönbiehl denn auch nichts gegen machen. Deswegen bringt doch keiner Dr. Kloppstedt um. Nee, so was passiert hier nich."

Thiel bedankte sich bei Tönnsen und wandte sich Boerne zu. "Von einer Medizinfabrik hat Schönbiehl kein Wort gesagt. Na, dann werde ich wohl noch einen Abstecher zur Dorfstraße machen."

Die Schaulustigen hatten sich nun zum größten Teil entfernt. Ein schwacher, aber schneidender Wind wehte Thiel entgegen, ließ ihn frösteln, und der Weg zurück zu seinem Wagen kam ihm viel länger vor als bei seiner Ankunft. Boerne stapfte schweigend neben ihm her, die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Untergrund gerichtet — mit seinen vornehmen Schuhen war er noch weniger für den nassen Boden gewappnet als Thiel.

Thiels Auto, vorhin noch das letzte in einer langen Reihe von geparkten Fahrzeugen, stand nun fast alleine auf weiter Flur. Mit klammen Fingern fischte Thiel nach seinem Autoschlüssel, dann ließ er sich erleichtert in den Fahrersitz fallen.

Gerade wollte er den Wagen starten, doch dann hielt er inne. "Boerne, Sie sitzen in meinem Auto!"

"Selbstverständlich. Ich bin ja extra in Ihr Auto eingestiegen, da würde es mich doch arg wundern, mich plötzlich woanders wiederzufinden. Es ist ja schließlich helllichter Tag, ich bin vollkommen nüchtern und ihre Schrottkarre von Dienstwagen ist wahrhaft unverwechselbar."

"Das ist nicht _Ihr_ Fall, Boerne. In Münster sind Sie ja immerhin gewissermaßen ein Kollege, aber hier haben Sie nun wirklich nichts bei den Ermittlungen verloren."

"Ach kommen Sie, Thiel, Sie sind doch sonst nicht so pingelig. Ich könnte..."

"Raus!"

Boerne sah ihn beleidigt an, nahezu verletzt, stieg dann aber ohne ein weiteres Wort aus. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Thiel war Boerne erfolgreich losgeworden, aber so richtig gut fühlte er sich dennoch nicht.

* * *

Die Dorfstraße war tatsächlich eine Ecke vom Tatort entfernt, ganz wie Schönbiehl behauptet hatte. Mit dem Auto der offiziellen Straße nach waren es locker zwei Kilometer, schätzte Thiel. Die Hausnummer Eins war ein ehemaliges Gutshaus, weiß getüncht und idyllisch zwischen alten, hohen Bäumen gelegen. Thiel parkte auf dem breiten Grasstreifen vor dem Gartenzaun, lief einen gepflasterten Weg entlang bis zur Haustür und klingelte.

Noch ehe der melodische Klingelton verklungen war, schlug ein Hund an, Harald vermutlich. Der Tonlage nach zu urteilen handelte es sich um ein kleines Exemplar. Ansonsten blieb alles still. Thiel klingelte ein weiteres Mal, Harald bellte wieder, doch noch immer rührte sich kein Mensch. Thiel wandte sich ab und folgte dem Fußweg um das Haus herum. Der Garten hinter dem Haus war groß und gepflegt; unzählige Büsche und Beete verteilten sich in Inseln auf der weitläufigen Rasenfläche. Am hinteren Ende des Gartens stand ein Holzschuppen, daneben ein paar Bienenstöcke. Auch durch die hinteren Fenster sah das Haus verlassen aus.

Plötzlich zerriss das schrille Klingeln von Thiels Handy die stille Winterluft. Thiel brauchte ein Weilchen, bis er mit seinen immer noch etwas steifgefrorenen Fingern den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke aufbekam, doch der Anrufer war hartnäckig.

"Thiel."

"Hallo Herr Thiel, Boerne hier. Suchen Sie Herrn Schönbiehl?"

"Natürlich such ich Schönbiehl", grummelte Thiel. Er hasste es, wenn Boerne etwas fragte, was er eigentlich schon wusste.

"Ich habe ihn nämlich gefunden."

"Was? Wo?"

"Im Dorfkrug."

"Im Dorfkrug?" Hatte die Einsilbigkeit der Büttenwarder jetzt sogar auf Boerne abgefärbt? Er redete doch sonst wie ein Wasserfall.

"Die Gaststätte direkt an der Hauptstraße. Wirklich nicht zu übersehen, wenn Sie einmal durch das Dorf durchfahren."

"Und was machen _Sie_ da?"

"Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ein heißer Kaffee jetzt nicht schlecht wäre zum Aufwärmen. Es ist ja doch recht ungemütlich draußen und außerdem ist es Sonntag Vormittag, da trinke ich nun mal gerne Kaffee."

"Ah."

" _Ah_? Was soll das heißen, _Ah_? Das kann Ihnen doch eigentlich egal sein, wie ich meine Freizeit verbringe."

"Schon gut, ich komme." Thiel vermutete zwar, dass Boerne nicht einfach nur rein zufällig im Dorfkrug einen Kaffee trank, sondern sich viel eher ungeniert in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte, aber darüber wollte er jetzt nicht streiten. Immerhin hatte Boerne ihn ja angerufen. "Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er dableibt", fügte er hinzu.

"Sehr gerne. Wobei ich nicht glaube, dass er in nächster Zeit..."

Thiel legte auf. Vielleicht wäre ihm ein einsilbiger Boerne doch lieber gewesen.

* * *

Der Dorfkrug war in der Tat nicht zu übersehen, denn ansonsten schien es in Büttenwarder nur Bauernhöfe und Einfamilienhäuser zu geben. Auf dem Vorplatz stand, einsam und verlassen, Boernes Wagen. Thiel parkte daneben. Das Lokal war rot geklinkert, wie die meisten Häuser hier, doch in der trüben, feuchten Luft wirkten die Backsteine matt und dunkel, fast braun. Vor dem Eingang gab es einen kleinen, mit Blumenkübeln abgetrennten Bereich. Darin standen Tische und Bänke aus Holz, kahl und leer bis auf einen Aschenbecher, in dem sich Regenwasser sammelte.

Als Thiel den Schankraum betrat, schlug ihm eine angenehme Wärme entgegen. Der Raum war nicht groß und die Tische waren fast alle besetzt. Thiel erkannte viele Gesichter wieder, die meisten Menschen waren anscheinend direkt vom Fundort der Leiche hierhergekommen. Brakelmann und Tönnsen saßen am Tresen und kehrten dem Rest der Welt den Rücken zu. Am anderen Ende des Tresens hing Eggers, weit vornübergebeugt gebeugt und mit den Armen rudernd, und beschimpfte den Wirt. Sein Barhocker war umgefallen, sodass er halb in der Luft hing, und erst auf den zweiten Blick sah Thiel, dass der Wirt ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte. Schönbiehl stand daneben, ein Bier in der Hand, und beobachtete die Auseinandersetzung.

Die Blicke der Büttenwarder folgten Thiel, als er zum Tresen hinüberging, skeptisch, neugierig. An einem kleinen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke saß Boerne, einen Kaffee vor sich auf dem Tisch, und schaute Thiel über den Rand einer Zeitung hinweg an.

"Moin", grüßte Thiel in die Runde.

"Moin", sagte der Wirt und ließ Eggers los.

Eggers rutschte den Tresen hinunter und landete mit dem Hinterteil auf dem Boden. "Aua!" sagte er.

Ansonsten erhielt Thiel keine Antwort. Er bestellte einen Kaffee, aber damit war er offensichtlich in der Minderheit. Die meisten hier tranken Bier, und auch einige Schnapsgläser standen trotz der frühen Stunde schon auf den Tischen.

Thiel wandte sich an Schönbiehl. "Eine Frage habe ich noch. Ich hab gehört, Dr. Kloppstedt hatte da so eine Medizin?"

"Ach ja, die..." Es war offensichtlich, dass Schönbiehl nicht darüber sprechen wollte.

"Aber Sie waren doch damals ganz begeistert davon", bohrte Thiel.

"Wie gesagt, meiner Frau hat das Mittel bei ihren Schlafstörungen geholfen."

"Ich dachte mehr so an geschäftliche Dinge."

Der Wirt, der dem Gespräch folgte, grinste. Schönbiehl rückte seine Krawatte zurecht.

"Ich hatte die Idee, dass Dr. Kloppstedt seine Medizin hier hätte produzieren können. Er hat sie ja nur in sehr kleinen Mengen hergestellt, aber sie war so ein großer Erfolg, dass man viel mehr daraus hätte machen können. In so einer Situation muss man groß denken! Land haben wir in Büttenwarder genug, für die Produktionsstätte und auch für den Anbau der Heilkräuter. Das hätte dem Dorf sehr gut getan."

"Dem Bürgermeister auch", sagte der Wirt.

Schönbiehl warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

"Was ist denn aus der Sache geworden?", fragte Thiel.

"Nichts", sagte Schönbiehl. "Erst waren alle ganz Feuer und Flamme. Es hätte ja auch wirklich jeder profitiert! Die Genehmigung vom Ministerium hatten wir auch schon so gut wie in der Tasche. Und dann ist irgendwann die Stimmung umgekippt und alle waren plötzlich dagegen."

"Wieso?"

"Ach, letztendlich hat man hier schon immer große Angst vor Veränderungen gehabt. Alle schreien immer nach Geld, aber wenn sich dann eine Gelegenheit bietet, ist es auch nicht recht."

"Er wollte den Pferdehof wegmachen!", rief Eggers entrüstet. Er hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und den Barhocker aufgestellt.

"Dr. Kloppstedt war eben engagiert", sagte Schönbiehl. "Aber Ehrgeiz und große Ziele, so etwas versteht man hier nicht."

"Haben Sie sich mit Kloppstedt mal wegen irgendetwas gestritten?", fragte Thiel.

Schönbiehl sah ihn erstaunt an. "Ich? Nein."

"Wie hat Dr. Kloppstedt die Ablehnung hingenommen? War er vielleicht verletzt?"

"Ach was, Dr. Kloppstedt doch nicht. Der war immer sehr gelassen und gutmütig."

Der Wirt nickte. "Wenn man so drüber nachdenkt, scheint den die ganze Sache am wenigsten gestört zu haben."

Thiel fragte weiter. "Kann es sein, dass jemand wirklich sicher gehen wollte, dass das mit der Fabrik nichts wird? War vielleicht jemand außerordentlich wütend auf Dr. Kloppstedt?"

"Sie meinen, dass jemand von uns...?" Schönbiehl lachte. "Nein, das kann ich mir nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. Wochen nachdem die Sache vom Tisch war, habe ich ihn auch noch gesehen, gesund und munter. Da hatten sich die Wogen schon lange wieder geglättet. Und die Büttenwarder mögen zwar stur sein, aber alles in allem sind sind sie ja doch recht umgängliche Leute, wenn man sie ersteinmal kennt." Schönbiehl warf einen Blick zu Brakelmann. "Obwohl, Brakelmann hat ihn von Anfang an gehasst. Ich glaube, er war neidisch auf die Aufmerksamkeit, die Dr. Kloppstedt bekommen hat, und auch auf seinen Erfolg. Von so etwas kann er sonst nur träumen. Er wollte mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun haben und wäre als einziger mit leeren Händen dagestanden, wenn wir die Fabrik gebaut hätten."

Brakelmann blickte böse zurück, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. "Vorsicht, Bürgermeister, pass auf, was du sagst."

Schönbiehl zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Kann jemand bestätigen, dass Dr. Kloppstedt noch am Leben war, nachdem die Fabrikpläne bereits verworfen waren?", fragte Thiel in die Runde.

Tönnsen nickte. "Ja, das is wohl war."

Auch von Brakelmann kam ein bestimmtes "Jo".

Eggers sagte, "Ja, klar, wir waren danach ja noch alle zusammen— Aua!"

Tönnsen hatte ihn von seinem Barhocker geschubst, und Eggers rieb sich den Arm und sah Tönnsen böse an.

"Sie waren wo?", fragte Thiel.

"Och, nirgendwo", sagte Tönnsen, während Brakelmann den Kopf schüttelte.

Eggers schwieg.

"Ja, wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden", sagte Schönbiehl schließlich und wollte sich abwenden.

"Einen Moment", sagte Thiel. Es war klar, dass da noch irgendetwas im Busch war, aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er im Augenblick noch mehr erreichen konnte. Er beschloss, die Truppe im Auge zu behalten. "Ich hätte gerne von jedem von Ihnen Fingerabdrücke", sagte er deshalb. "Wenn Sie bitte mit zum Wagen kommen würden."

"Oh, so richtig wie im Fernsehen?", fragte Eggers und lief eifrig neben ihm her. Die anderen folgten gleichmütig.

Eggers wich ihm nicht von der Seite und sah aufmerksam zu, wie Thiel die Utensilien auspackte. Er war dann auch der erste, dessen Fingerabdrücke Thiel nahm.

"Hatte Dr. Kloppstedt eigentlich irgendwelche Bekannten oder Verwandten?" fragte Thiel, während er noch beschäftigt war.

"Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, war er eigentlich eher ein Einzelgänger", sagte Schönbiehl.

"Ja, so richtig Freunde hat der nich gehabt, glaub ich", sagte Tönnsen nachdenklich. "Is ja auch irgendwie kein Leben, so ohne Freunde."

Mehr war aus den Vieren nicht herauszubringen. Thiel gab jedem von ihnen noch eine Visitenkarte mit, bevor er sie entließ. Anstatt in den Dorfkrug zurückzukehren, gingen sie davon, alle zusammen. Thiel sah ihnen nach, bis sie um die Hausecke verschwunden waren.

"Und, haben Sie die Informationen bekommen, die Sie haben wollten?"

Thiel schreckte auf und sein Blick fiel auf Boerne.

Er schnaubte. "Keiner weiß was, keiner hat was gesehen, alle haben was zu verbergen."

"Nach so langer Zeit ist es natürlich nicht einfach, genaueres herauszubekommen, zumal sich der Todeszeitpunkt ja auch nur noch auf Tage genau feststellen lassen wird." Seinen Worten zum Trotz klang Boerne fröhlich. "Aber kein Grund zu verzagen, Thiel, wir haben schon die Geheimnisse viel älterer Leichen ergründet, hm?"

Thiel wusste nicht, warum Boerne soviel Spaß an diesem Fall hatte, aber im Moment tat sein Enthusiasmus gut, und er nickte.

* * *

Es war dunkel geworden, ohne dass Thiel es bemerkt hatte. Auf einmal jedoch war der Bildschirm zu grell in der Dunkelheit. Thiel stand auf und machte das Licht an, dann ließ er sich wieder in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und starrte weiter auf die Akten.

Über Kloppstedt war nur sehr wenig bekannt. Er hatte ein paar Punkte in Flensburg wegen Alkohols am Steuer, außerdem war vor ein paar Jahren einmal eine Anzeige gegen ihn aufgegeben worden wegen Betrugs. Angeblich hatte er Blumenerde aus dem Baumarkt als Moorpackung für die Haut verkauft, aber die Ermittlungen waren nach kurzer Zeit im Sande verlaufen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er seine Arztpraxis in Düdersen wenig später aufgegeben, ebenso seine Wohnung. Die Praxis war längst neu besetzt und die Wohnung war inzwischen an jemand anderes vermietet. Anscheinend hatte er sich nie umgemeldet.

Kloppstedt hatte kaum lebende Verwandtschaft, nur eine Ex-Frau, von der er seit fünf Jahren geschieden war und die jetzt unter ihrem Geburtsnamen Elke Neumann in Wiesbaden lebte; außerdem einen Sohn, Thomas, aus eben dieser Ehe, der nun in Heidelberg studierte. Die Kollegen in Wiesbaden und Heidelberg hatten die Alibis der beiden routinemäßig überprüft. Frau Neumann war von Ende August an drei Wochen in Italien im Urlaub gewesen, und Thomas hatte mit seiner Freundin ein langes Wochenende Anfang September in München verbracht und ansonsten jeden Tag bis in den späten September hinein in einem Heidelberger Restaurant gekellnert.

Das Telefon klingelte, laut in der Stille seines Büros. Thiel erwartete nur einen Anrufer, und ein Blick auf das Display bestätigte seine Erwartung.

"N'abend, Dr. Yılmaz", grüßte er.

"Hallo, Herr Hauptkommissar! Ich bringe Geschenke zu später Stunde!"

"Dann lassen Sie mal hören."

"Ich würde den Todeszeitpunkt auf den dritten September schätzen, plus/minus zwei Tage. Dr. Kloppstedt war zum Todeszeitpunkt gesund, soweit man das jetzt noch sagen kann. Von der klaffenden Wunde im Hinterkopf natürlich einmal abgesehen."

"War die Wunde die Todesursache?"

"Es ist nicht mehr eindeutig feststellbar, ob er noch lebte als er ins Wasser fiel und ob er deswegen rein technisch ertrunken ist, aber die Wunde war definitiv tödlich, und zwar innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Muss ganz schön geblutet haben, da wird unser Mörder sicher auch was abbekommen haben."

"Es war mit Sicherheit ein Mord?"

"Ja. Die Wunde wurde eindeutig durch eine scharfe, leicht runde Schneide zugefügt, eine größere Axt wahrscheinlich, die mit Schwung schräg von oben auf den Kopf des Toten getroffen sein muss. Selber kriegen Sie so was nicht hin, und selbst wenn Sie in eine Axt stürzen, die rein zufällig mit der Klinge nach oben daliegt, dann wäre die Wunde nicht so weit oben am Kopf."

"Ah." So genau wollte Thiel sich das gar nicht vorstellen. "Sagen Sie, könnte die Waffe auch ein Schlachterbeil gewesen sein?"

"Wenn's ein großes Schlachterbeil war, ja."

"Und können Sie mir irgendwas über den Täter sagen? Größe, Statur?"

"Nicht, ohne die Tatwaffe zu sehen. Eine Axt mit langem Stiel könnte auch von einer kleineren Person so weit oben angesetzt worden sein. Wenn man weit ausholt, braucht man auch nicht viel Kraft dafür. Ein Schlachterbeil hingegen hat einen kurzen Stiel, da müsste der Angreifer schon etwa so groß wie der Tote gewesen sein, oder größer."

Thiel bedankte sich, dann machte er sich daran, die alten Berichte von den Klingsiehler Morden herauszusuchen. Die Taten waren nie aufgeklärt worden. Beide Fälle hatten sich in Klingsiehl beziehungsweise Klingsiehls unmittelbarer Umgebung abgespielt, und beide Male war ein Schlachterbeil die Tatwaffe gewesen. In einem Fall hatte man die DNA des Mörders sicherstellen können — es handelte sich hier um einen Mann — im anderen Fall partielle Fingerabdrücke, doch ansonsten enthielten die Akten nicht viel Information. Ob es sich tatsächlich um ein und den selben Mörder handelte, ob die zweite Tat durch einen Nachahmer geschah oder ob sie sich die Tathergänge rein zufällig ähnelten, blieb unklar. Nur die Zeitungen schienen sich sicher zu sein. _Der Schlächter von Klingsiehl_ war damals eine beliebte Schlagzeile gewesen und insbesondere in den ländlichen Blättern waren die Artikel so zahlreich wie spekulativ gewesen.

Diesmal war es das Handy, welches Thiel aus seinen Gedanken riss.

"Ja, Thiel."

"Guten Abend, Thiel, hier ist Boerne. Na, wie läuft der Fall?"

Thiel rieb sich die Augen. "Geht so", brummte er.

"Hätten Sie was dagegen, wenn ich noch auf ein Gläschen Wein bei Ihnen vorbei komme? Ich habe hier einen wunderbaren Weinladen entdeckt und ein paar Kostproben mitgenommen. Einen roten..."

"Moment", unterbrach Thiel. "Sie sind noch in Hamburg?"

"Ja. Ich habe noch so viel Resturlaub, dass ich mir überlegt habe, noch ein paar Tage dranzuhängen um mir Hamburg anzuschauen. Es ist schon ganz schön lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal hiergewesen bin; ich glaube, da war ich noch Doktorand."

"Ah."

"Und, wie sieht's aus?"

"Boerne, ich muss arbeiten."

"Ach kommen Sie, Thiel. Der guten alten Zeiten wegen, hm? Sie können doch Ihre Unterlagen auch mitbringen. Ob Sie nun im Büro darüber brüten oder zu Hause macht doch gar keinen Unterschied."

Im Grunde genommen hatte Boerne recht. Hier konnte er jetzt eh nichts mehr ausrichten und er musste zugeben, dass er die gemeinsamen Abende mit Boerne vermisst hatte, seit er wieder in Hamburg war. Anfangs hatte er viele alte Freunde besucht, aber eigentlich war es jedes mal das gleiche gewesen: Thiel hatte in den letzten Jahren ein anderes Leben gelebt als sie, und auch wenn es stets eine Menge zu erzählen gab, war es eben doch nicht mehr so wie früher. Viele seiner damaligen Freunde hatten inzwischen geheiratet und waren Eltern geworden, und da konnte und wollte Thiel nicht mitreden. Er war auch nicht der Typ, der schnell neue Freundschaften schloss, es lohnte sich ja auch kaum für das eine Jahr, das er hier bleiben würde.

"Okay", hörte Thiel sich sagen. "Wissen Sie, wo ich wohne?"

"Ich bin am Präsidium, wir können zusammen fahren. Und ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie sich beeilten, ich stehe nämlich im Halteverbot und ich glaube, die Politessen schwärmen gerade aus."

Thiel ließ sich Zeit. Von Boerne wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht herumkommandieren lassen.


	2. Montag

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen ins Büro kam, erwarteten ihn mehrere E-Mails. Die Spurensicherung hatte die ersten Ergebnisse der Fingerabdrücke aus dem Wohnwagen und es überraschte Thiel nicht, dass Schönbiehls Fingerabdrücke dort anzutreffen waren. Interessanter war die Tatsache, dass auch Brakelmanns Fingerabdrücke an mehreren Stellen gefunden worden waren, wo Brakelmann doch fest behauptet hatte, nie etwas mit Kloppstedt zu tun gehabt zu haben.

Außerdem hatte man in Kloppstedts Wohnwagen Kopien der Unterlagen zum Genehmigungsverfahren der Fabrik gefunden. Einige Stellen waren markiert und mit Notizen versehen, in einer Handschrift, die mit Kloppstedts restlichen Unterlagen übereinstimmte. Die Kollegin, die sich damit befasst hatte, hatte herausgefunden, dass die markierten Stellen auf Unstimmigkeiten im Verfahren hinwiesen. Die erste Abstimmung war anscheinend knapp gegen die Fabrik ausgefallen und in einem formal nicht ganz korrekten zweiten Durchlauf hatten sich zwei Ratsmitglieder auf dubiose Weise umentschieden.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Dass ihm die Büttenwarder gestern so einiges verschwiegen hatten, war von Anfang an klar gewesen, aber vielleicht hatte er jetzt ein wenig mehr in der Hand, um der Wahrheit näher zu kommen.

Eine Bewegung, die er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, ließ Thiel aufsehen.

"Heute schon Zeitung gelesen, Herr Thiel?" Schulz, der Praktikant der Mordkommission, streckte ihm die Hamburger Morgenpost entgegen. _Serienmörder von Klingsiehl schlägt wieder zu_ prangte in großen Lettern auf der Titelseite.

Na toll. Thiel überflog den Artikel, der zum Glück nicht lang war, aber dafür selbstsicher mehr 'Details' über den Mord verriet als selbst Thiel bekannt waren. Das würde die Chefin gar nicht gerne sehen. Thiel beschloss, sofort nach Büttenwarder aufzubrechen in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Lage wieder etwas entspannt hatte, bis er zurück war.

Er hatte es allerdings gerade erst auf den Flur geschafft, als sein Handy klingelte. Vorsichtshalber warf Thiel einen Blick auf das Display. Boerne. Nervig, aber harmlos, darum nahm er ab.

"Was wollen Sie denn schon wieder?!", sagte er.

" _Der Schlächter von Klingsiehl ist zurück_ ", sagte Boerne, "Da wird man als besorgter Bürger ja wohl mal nachfragen dürfen."

"Ach, halten Sie die Klappe."

Boerne schien Spaß an der Sache zu haben. " _Wen hat der Schlächter als nächstes im Visier? Augenzeugen berichten..._ "

"Haben Sie mich etwa nur angerufen, um mir die Zeitung vorzulesen?"

"Genau genommen wollte ich Sie fragen, ob ich Sie mit nach Büttenwarder nehmen soll."

" _Mit nach Büttenwarder?_ Was haben Sie denn da verloren?"

"Als besorgter Bürger..."

"Boerne! Sie können sich nicht ständig in meinen Fall einmischen! Und nein, ich werde nicht mit Ihnen nach Büttenwarder fahren!"

Einen Augenblick war es ruhig am anderen Ende der Leitung, dann sagte Boerne: "Sie dürfen auch fahren."

Thiel seufzte. Wie er Boerne kannte, würde der sich sowieso nicht davon abbringen lassen, in Angelegenheiten herumzuschnüffeln, die ihn nichts angingen, und leider konnte er ihm ja nicht verbieten, auf eigene Faust nach Büttenwarder zu fahren. Vielleicht wäre es am einfachsten, Boerne direkt im Auge zu behalten, dann konnte er zumindest keine Dummheiten anstellen. Außerdem war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er noch von der Chefin erwischt und zurückgehalten wurde, größer, wenn er sich erst noch um einen Dienstwagen bemühen musste.

"Also gut, ich warte an der Bushaltestelle auf Sie. Und beeilen Sie sich."

Boerne war in fünf Minuten da.

* * *

Büttenwarder lag im Nebel. Eigentlich sah die Landschaft friedlich aus, silbrig-weiß, mit Bäumen, die nun nicht mehr kahl wirkten, sondern stattdessen zarte Muster bildeten. Doch Thiel hatte im Augenblick keinen Sinn für die Schönheiten der Natur und die schlechte Sicht ging ihm auf die Nerven. Beinahe hätte er die Einfahrt zu Brakelmanns Hof verpasst, aber dann erkannte er im letzten Moment die vagen Umrisse von Gebäuden im Nebel, und was Thiel zunächst für eine Weide oder Wiese gehalten hatte, schien tatsächlich das Gehöft zu sein.

Als Thiel schwungvoll durch eine Pfütze fuhr, zuckte Boerne zusammen.

"Passen Sie doch auf, Thiel, der Wagen war letzte Woche in der Waschanlage!"

"Das ist ein Bauernhof", sagte Thiel nur. Wirklich, das hätte Boerne sich vorher überlegen können, aber er wollte ja unbedingt Detektiv spielen.

Der Hof lag still da. Ein großer Misthaufen wenige Meter entfernt dampfte, es roch ein wenig streng. Das Erdgeschoss des Hauptgebäudes war rot geklinkert, der Dachboden darüber bestand aus einfachen, verwitterten Holzbrettern, die ein wenig schief hingen. Die Fenster waren dunkel. Zur Linken befand sich eine hölzerne, grün gestrichene Tür, mit rostigem Schrott zugestellt. Der einzige andere sichtbare Eingang war ein Scheunentor zur Rechten, und Thiel hielt darauf zu. Er klopfte, rief, doch nichts rührte sich. Nach einer Weile probierte Thiel, das Tor zu öffnen. Es war unverschlossen, klemmte aber, und Thiel gab auf. Nicht, dass er noch etwas kaputt machte; das Tor machte einen recht wackeligen Eindruck.

Sie gingen einmal um die Gebäude herum. Ein paar Hühner scharrten hinter dem Hof im Gras, gackerten leise, ansonsten war auch hier alles still. Thiel spähte durch die Fenster, konnte jedoch nichts Interessantes entdecken.

Er sah Boerne an. "Dorfkrug?"

"Dorfkrug."

Der Dorfkrug war noch leer, aber Thiel war sich sicher, dass sie hier eine größere Chance haben würden, Brakelmann oder Schönbiehl zu treffen, als anderswo. Thiel beschloss, die Zeit zu nutzen, um ein wenig mit dem Wirt zu reden. Der bekam ja wahrscheinlich einiges mit.

"Kannten Sie Herrn Dr. Kloppstedt?", fragte Thiel.

Der Wirt legte seinen Putzlappen beiseite. Er war groß, einer von den Männern, die das Gewicht vor allem im Bauch ansetzten und ansonsten schlank wirkten. Er trug ein grobkariertes Hemd, die Ärmel aufgerollt, eine lederne Weste dazu. Das graue Haar lichtete sich sichtbar.

"Klar", antworte er. "Ich war ja bei ihm in Behandlung. Wegen afrikanischem Juckfieber."

"Ah, dann sind Sie also Shorty, die Antilope", sagte Boerne.

Der Wirt sah ihn böse an, dann wandte er sich wieder Thiel zu. "Ist ihr Freund etwa auch Arzt? Die meisten Ärzte nehmen einen ja gar nicht mehr ernst heutzutage. Sie sehen das ja."

Thiel musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Bei Dr. Kloppstedt war ich zunächst auch skeptisch, muss ich sagen", fuhr Shorty fort. "Er hat mir so ein Wässerchen angedreht und anfangs dachte ich, das wäre nur irgend so ein Trick von ihm. Man kennt das ja. Aber es hat mir tatsächlich geholfen."

"Aha", sagte Thiel.

"Ich bin nämlich öfter krank und ich war schon bei vielen Ärzten, glauben Sie mir. Dr. Kloppstedt schien zwar auf den ersten Blick etwas unseriös, aber er hatte wirklich was auf dem Kasten. Echt schade drum. Das war das erste Mal seit langem, dass ich mit einem Arzt klargekommen bin."

"Inwiefern unseriös?"

"Na, der Wohnwagen zum Beispiel, oder wie er die Leute manchmal direkt hier an seinem Tisch behandelt hat. Er hat auch immer ganz gut getrunken." Shorty zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber wie gesagt, er hat mir mehr geholfen als manche Ärzte mit schicker Praxis und dem ganzen Drum und Dran."

Thiel wechselte das Thema. "Sie haben hier doch auch eine Pension, oder?"

"Ja, vier Zimmer."

"Sind Ihnen Anfang September irgendwelche Gäste aufgefallen? Könnte ich vielleicht mal eine Liste der Übernachtungen haben?"

"Das letzte Mal, dass jemand hier übernachtet hat, war in den Sommerferien. Die waren irgendwann Mitte August zu Ende." Shorty kramte in einem Regal.

"Und sonst?"

"Die meisten Gäste sind Stammgäste. An irgendwas Spezielles kann ich mich weiter nicht erinnern. Ach ja, irgendwann Anfang September war der Kaninchenzüchterverein von Barsinghausen hier, geschlossene Gesellschaft. Naja, und jetzt ist ja wieder Kohlzeit, da kommen dann schon ab und zu ein paar Kohltouren vorbei."

Shorty reichte ihm ein Buch, in dem die Reservierungen vermerkt waren. Wie er gesagt hatte, war insgesamt nicht sehr viel los. Nur der Kaninchenzüchterverein sprang Thiel ins Auge. Er war am vierten September hiergewesen.

"Hmm", sagte Shorty, während Thiel noch in dem Buch blätterte, "jetzt, wo ich so drüber nachdenke, am gleichen Tag war ein junges Mädchen hier, so um die zwanzig vielleicht. Hat draußen gesessen, ganz allein. Die ist mir sofort aufgefallen."

"Wieso?"

"Die war nicht von hier und so junge Leute kommen normalerweise nicht einfach so vorbei. Die passte auch gar nicht hierher. Hatte einen Ring in der Lippe und verfilzte Haare, und dann hat sie die ganze Zeit auf so einem neumodischen Gerät herumgetippt."

Thiel bedankte sich, dann bestellte er für sich und Boerne einen Kaffee und sie zogen sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke zurück.

"Na, ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass er in Dr. Kloppstedt ein geduldiges Ohr gefunden hat", sagte Boerne leise. "Scheint mir ja eher ein gewisses Geltungsbedürfnis zu haben, der Herr. Das ist vielleicht sogar ein Hypochonder und dieser Kloppstedt hat genau gewusst, wie er das ausnutzen kann."

"Sie sind doch nur sauer, weil er Sie und Ihren Doktortitel nicht ernst nimmt", sagte Thiel.

"Na, _Sie_ scheinen sich mit der einfachen Landbevölkerung ja bestens zu verstehen. Das ist genau Ihr geistiges Niveau, nicht wahr?"

Thiel nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. "Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht. Aber verdächtig macht ihn das nicht und alles andere kann uns herzlich egal sein."

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein paar Gäste trudelten ein. Zunächst Leute, die Thiel nicht oder nur vom Sehen kannte, aber dann tauchte Brakelmann auf, mit Tönnsen im Schlepptau. Sie setzten sich wieder an die Theke, genau auf die gleichen Plätze wie am Tag zuvor.

Boerne machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Thiel hielt ihn zurück. Er wollte die beiden noch ein wenig beobachten. Mit etwas Glück hatten sie ihn noch gar nicht gesehen.

"Einmal Lütt un' Lütt bitte", sagte Brakelmann zu Shorty.

"Ja, für mich auch", sagte Tönnsen.

"Macht drei Euro."

"Wie bitte?" sagte Brakelmann. "Gestern waren das noch zehn Cent weniger!"

Shorty zuckte mit den Schultern. "Man muss halt mit der Zeit gehen."

"Das is doch nur wegen den ganzen Presseheinis. Willst du an der Leiche auch noch Geld verdienen? Hast du gar kein Gewissen?"

Tönnsen nickte. "Schlimm", sagte er.

"Das sagen genau die Richtigen", schnaubte Shorty.

"Kannst du nich wenigstens für deine Stammgäste einen anderen Preis machen?", fragte Brakelmann, nun bittend, doch Shorty blieb standhaft.

"Ein Preis für alle."

"Das is doch keine Art, Freunde zu behandeln", sagte Tönnsen empört.

Shorty schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder anderen Tätigkeiten zu.

"Deckel?", fragte Brakelmann.

"Nix da, angeschrieben wird nicht mehr."

"Nun hört's aber auf", sagte Brakelmann. Dann zog er aber doch einen Schein aus der Tasche, und Shorty zapfte ihm ein Bier und goss einen Schnaps ein.

"Mir gibst du doch einen aus, Brakelmann, nich?" fragte Tönnsen.

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann mit einem düsteren Blick auf Shorty. "Sind knappe Zeiten, da muss man haushalten."

"Och komm schon, Brakelmann. Ich war es doch, der den Rep—"

Brakelmann stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

"Aua! Was soll das denn!"

Brakelmann neigte den Kopf in Thiels und Boernes Richtung, und Tönnsen blickte zu ihnen herüber. Schnell wandte er wieder den Kopf ab und tat, als wäre nichts gewesen. Brakelmann beeilte sich, ihm doch noch das gewünschte Getränk zu bezahlen.

"Die sind ja wie die Aasgeier hier", murmelte Boerne.

In dem Moment trat Schönbiehl in den Raum und gesellte sich zur Theke.

Na, da sind ja wieder alle beisammen, dachte Thiel und stand auf. Er stellte sich neben Brakelmann, der erst versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren und ihn schließlich abweisend anstarrte.

"Wir haben Ihre Fingerabdrücke in Dr. Kloppstedts Wohnwagen gefunden", sagte Thiel.

"So?", fragte Brakelmann gedehnt und rieb sich unsicher am Ohr.

Tönnsen sah Thiel erstaunt an, dann musterte er seine eigenen Fingerkuppen. "Is ja gewaltig", murmelte er.

"Sie waren also doch mal bei Dr. Kloppstedt?" fragte Thiel weiter.

"Naja... Is schon 'ne Weile her. Ich war mal auf 'n Köm bei ihm."

"Auf 'n Köm", sagte Thiel. "Mit jemandem, den Sie nicht ausstehen konnten."

Brakelmann schwieg stur.

"Hören Sie, ich ermittle hier in einem Mord. Wenn Sie mich weiterhin anschweigen, dann stehen Sie auf meiner Liste ganz oben!"

"Kloppstedt hat kalte Füße bekommen", sagte Brakelmann nach einer Weile. "Wegen der Medizinfabrik. Ich hab ihm nur ein wenig geholfen."

"Geholfen?"

"Dass die Fabrik nich gebaut wird."

"Du hast was getan, Brakelmann?", fragte Schönbiehl dazwischen. "Ich rackere mich ab, um mal ein bisschen Geld nach Büttenwarder zu bringen, und du sabotierst das so einfach? Du liegst mir doch sonst immer in den Ohren, dass ich etwas unternehmen soll. Seit Jahren geht das so, ach was, seit Jahrzehnten! Ich verstehe auch überhaupt nicht, warum du Dr. Kloppstedt von Anfang an so gehasst hast. Du hast ihm überhaupt keine Chance gegeben!" Schönbiehl wandte sich an Thiel. "Meinetwegen können sie Brakelmann gleich mitnehmen, Herr Hauptkommissar. Dann hätte ich wenigstens eine Sorge weniger. So langsam glaube ich auch, ihm wäre jedes Mittel recht gewesen."

"Na, na, na", sagte Brakelmann. "Ich war doch der einzige, der sofort gewusst hat, was Sache is. Ihr habt euch alle von ihm hinters Licht führen lassen, so sieht das nämlich aus. Seine sogenannte Medizin, die war nämlich nur Schwindel."

"Ach, jetzt fang doch nicht wieder damit an", sagte Schönbiehl.

"Ich hab das doch selber gesehen, wie er Wasser aus dem Dorfteich abgefüllt hat und wie er dann einfach nur Rote-Beete-Saft dazugetan hat."

Tönnsen verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Schönbiehl schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Brakelmann fuhr fort: "Als du gesagt hast, dass seine Medizin untersucht werden muss bevor die Fabrik gebaut wird, da hat er Angst bekommen. Ich hab ihm nur geholfen, aus der Sache rauszukommen, ohne dass da jemand was von merkt."

"Und wie?", fragte Thiel.

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er es mit seiner Präsentation übertreiben soll. Wenn es nämlich so aussieht, als wenn er ganz Büttenwarder umkrempeln will, dann will das sowieso keiner mehr."

"Ach, das heißt der wollte Büttenwarder gar nich plattmachen?", fragte Tönnsen.

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann.

Tönnsen nickte beeindruckt. Dann sagte er: " _Damit_ hast du ihn also erpresst."

"Was? Woher weißt du das denn?"

"Ich hab gesehen, wie du bei ihm warst. Und dann hast du auf einmal dein Lütt un' Lütt in bar bezahlt. Ich bin ja auch nich blöd."

"Spionierst du mir etwa hinterher?" fragte Brakelmann.

"Naja..."

"Dass du dich auch immer in meine Angelegenheiten mischen musst. Immer!" Brakelmann wirkte wütend. "Mit dir hat man kein Privatleben. Das nervt, Adsche!"

"Ja, aber selber", murmelte Tönnsen.

Es klang, als hätten die beiden diese Diskussion nicht zum ersten mal. Thiel musste grinsen. Irgendwie kam ihm die Situation bekannt vor.

Während die zwei noch stritten, drehte er sich zu Schönbiehl um.

"Ist das wahr mit der Medizin?", fragte Schönbiehl ihn.

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das wird sich ja ganz einfach herausfinden lassen. Wir haben genug von dem Zeug sichergestellt."

Schönbiehl seufzte dramatisch. "Da strenge ich mich an, setze alle Hebel in Bewegung und dann so etwas."

"Sie haben wirklich _alle_ Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, was?", fragte Thiel und hielt ihm eine Kopie der Gutachten hin.

Schönbiehl warf einen Blick darauf, dann verzog er peinlich berührt das Gesicht. "Ach, das..."

"Was is das?", fragte Brakelmann neugierig.

"Anscheinend ging das Genehmigungsverfahren für die Medizinfabrik nicht ganz mit rechten Dingen zu", sagte Thiel. "Können Sie sich das erklären, Herr Schönbiehl?"

"Ich dachte, die Fabrik wäre die Chance für Büttenwarder. Hier ist sonst nicht viel los, verstehen Sie, wir haben hier hauptsächlich Landwirtschaft und da sind die Zeiten schwer. So ein bisschen Gewerbe, das täte uns ganz gut. Und Herr Dr. Martens schuldete mir noch einen kleinen Gefallen..."

"So was machst du, Bürgermeister?", fragte Brakelmann.

"Ja wirklich, wo kommen wir denn da hin?", sagte Tönnsen. Ihren Streit hatten die beiden plötzlich vergessen.

Schönbiehl hob abwehrend die Hände. "Also bitte."

"Für so jemanden wie Dr. Kloppstedt, da setzt du dich ein. Aber wenn ich ein Gewächshaus bauen will, denn heißt das immer bloß: wird nich genehmigt, wird nich genehmigt. Auf wem seine Seite stehst du eigentlich?"

"Genau", sagte Tönnsen. "Oder mein neuer Schweinestall. Is ja auch nichts geworden."

"Der Schweinestall ist nichts geworden, weil du dich nicht darum gekümmert hast, Adsche. Ich kann ja schließlich nicht alles allein machen." Schönbiehl wandte sich an Brakelmann. "Und du bist ja nur neidisch. Nur weil einmal nicht alles nach _deiner_ Pfeife getanzt hat. Aber mir reicht's jetzt. Das ist unterstes Kindergartenniveau hier!"

Schönbiehl wollte sich abwenden, doch Thiel hielt ihn zurück. "Da hat Dr. Kloppstedt ja ganz schön was gegen Sie in der Hand gehabt, hm?"

Schönbiehl sah in verwirrt an. "Wieso?"

"Wenn er das öffentlich gemacht hätte mit dem Verfahren, hätte es ganz schön ungemütlich für Sie werden können, oder nicht?"

"Ich habe ihm ja nichts davon erzählt."

"Er hat's aber rausgefunden. Das sind die Unterlagen von ihm." Thiel wedelte mit den Kopien.

"Das wusste ich nicht."

"Er hat Sie also nicht erpresst oder sonst wie unter Druck gesetzt?"

"Nein. Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

Thiel nickte. Das hatte zumindest ehrlich geklungen.

Schönbiehl ging zur Tür und sammelte Hut, Schal und Mantel von der Garderobe ein.

Brakelmann rief ihm durch den Raum hinterher: "Wer weiß, was der Herr Bürgermeister noch alles so für Dreck am Stecken hat. Würd ja erklären, warum du Kloppstedt so die Stiefel geleckt hast!"

Schönbiehl machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und verließ das Lokal.

Tönnsen schüttelte den Kopf. "Da denkt man, man kennt jemanden und dann so was. Dabei sind wir doch die ersten, die es verdient hätten, dass man sich für uns einsetzt. Aber bei uns, da is ihm nie jemand ein Gefallen schuldig."

Brakelmann nickte. Dann sah er Thiel an und fragte, "Und, wissen Sie schon, ob es der Serienmörder war?"

Thiel schnaubte. "Es ist ja noch nicht einmal klar, ob es überhaupt einen Serienmörder gibt."

"Ja, aber wenn es einen gäbe?" fragte Tönnsen. "Könnte der das gewesen sein?"

Die beiden blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an und auch Shorty hatte in seiner Arbeit innegehalten und lauschte.

"Da kann ich wirklich nichts zu sagen."

Brakelmann und Tönnsen tauschten einen Blick aus, den Thiel nicht so recht deuten konnte.

* * *

Thiel hatte das Bedürfnis, noch einmal zum See zurückzukehren. Gestern hatte dort sehr viel Trubel geherrscht und jetzt, wo er nicht so recht vorankam, wollte er den Ort gerne einmal in Ruhe betrachten, und sei es nur, um seine eigenen Gedanken zu sortieren.

Heute lag der Tatort lag verlassen da. Thiel hatte freie Parkplatzwahl.

"Wollen Sie mir nicht langsam mal meinen Autoschlüssel wiedergeben?", fragte Boerne.

Thiel steckte den Autoschlüssel demonstrativ in seine Jackentasche. "Sie haben mir versprochen, dass ich fahren darf."

"Aber doch nicht den ganzen Tag!"

"Sie dürften eigentlich gar nicht hier sein."

Das genügte, um Boerne zum Schweigen zu bringen. Eigentlich war Thiel gar nicht besonders scharf auf schnelle Autos. Es war eine nette Abwechslung, ja, aber noch viel mehr Spaß machte es, Boerne ein wenig aufzuziehen.

Das Absperrband, welches die Zufahrt zur Wiese hätte versperren sollen, war niedergerissen. Das rot-weiße Plastik klebte traurig im Matsch. Ein paar schmierige Fußabdrücke waren auf dem Band zu sehen.

"Da war schon jemand vor uns hier", stellte Boerne fest.

Sie gingen zum See hinunter. Trotz des Nebels konnten sie schon von weitem erkennen, dass das Schilf am Ufer großflächig niedergetrampelt war.

"Das war doch gestern noch nicht", sagte Thiel. Zwar hatte die Bergung der Leiche ihre Spuren hinterlassen, insbesondere die großen Fahrzeuge der Feuerwehr, aber ansonsten war man bemüht gewesen, den Tatort so unberührt wie möglich zu lassen.

"Man sagt ja, der Täter kehre stets zum Tatort zurück", sagte Boerne. "In Wahrheit trifft das natürlich nur auf bestimmte Tätertypen zu. Da wäre zum einen der Täter, der sich mit seiner Tat zur Geltung bringen will und sein Werk, vielleicht voller Stolz, begutachten will. Der typische kaltblütige Serienmörder, wie man ihn aus Film und Fernsehen kennt."

Thiel grinste. "Der Schlächter von Klingsiehl?"

"Zum Beispiel. Dann ist da noch der Mörder, der sich vergewissern will, dass sein Versteck noch sicher ist, aber das können wir hier natürlich ausschließen. Es sei denn, er ist noch wegen anderer belastender Beweise zurückgekommen. Haben Sie die Mordwaffe mittlerweile gefunden?"

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

"Viele Täter bauen auch eine emotionale Verbindung zu ihrem Opfer auf, die lange über die Tat hinaus andauert."

"Vielleicht war's auch einfach nur Vandalismus", sagte Thiel. "Oder ein paar Neugierige."

Der See wirkte schwarz und unergründlich. Direkt am Ufer konnte man bis auf den Grund sehen — umgeknicktes Schilf, verrottende Blätter und Äste — danach wurde das Wasser schnell tief. Das gegenüberliegende Ufer verlor sich im Dunst.

Sie folgen dem Schilfstreifen bis zu der kleinen Lichtung, auf welcher der Wohnwagen gestanden hatte. Jetzt im Nebel, in dem man das Gelände nicht überblicken konnte, schienen die Abstände viel größer als am Vortag. Kloppstedts Wohnwagen und Auto waren von der Spurensicherung abtransportiert worden. Zurückgeblieben waren nur zwei große Flecken, in denen das Gras gelb und schlaff daniederlag.

"Na, ich würde hier ja nicht ganz allein im Wohnwagen übernachten wollen", sagte Boerne. "Ruhe ist zwar erstrebenswert, aber hier wäre es mir eindeutig _zu_ ruhig."

Es war wirklich sehr still. Kein Verkehr war zu hören, es wehte kein Lüftchen und auch die Tierwelt schien den Atem anzuhalten.

Sie wanderten die kleine Lichtung ab. Plötzlich schreckte ein Fasan zu Thiels Füßen hoch. Mit einem heiseren Schrei startete er durch und das Echo seiner knatternden Flügelschläge hallte von den Bäumen wider.

"Meine Güte", murmelte Boerne, ein wenig atemlos.

Auch Thiel spürte sein Herz klopfen.

Nicht weit von der Ruhestätte des Fasans entdeckte Thiel einen Ring aus Steinen. Eine Feuerstätte, so wie es aussah. Zwischen Ascheresten und verkohltem Holz lugten ein paar Papierfetzen hervor. Thiel hockte sich hin und stocherte darin herum. Es schien sich um Überreste von Computerausdrucken zu handeln.

"Haben Sie 'ne Plastiktüte dabei?", fragte Thiel.

"Sie sind doch der Ermittler", sagte Boerne. "Ich dürfte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein, wie Sie ja selbst immer wieder anmerken."

Thiel erinnerte sich an die Plastikhülle, in der die Unterlagen für das Genehmigungsverfahren steckten. Die hatte in seiner Innentasche schon ordentlich leiden müssen, würde aber ihren Zweck erfüllen.

Er begann, die Papierschnipsel vorsichtig aufzulesen. Die meisten waren entweder stark verkohlt oder vom Wetter verblichen, aber auf einigen konnte man noch ein paar Worte lesen.

"Schauen Sie mal, kommt Ihnen das bekannt vor?"

Boerne sah über seine Schulter. "Das sieht aus wie ein Vaterschaftstest", sagte er schließlich. "Vielleicht sogar mehr als einer. Na, was ist das denn?"

Boerne hob vorsichtig einen Fetzen hoch und hielt ihn Thiel unter die Nase. Thiels Blick blieb an einem Namen hängen: Brakelmann.

"Ein gehörnter Vater?", fragte Thiel.

"Das wäre gewiss nicht das erste Mal, das so etwas in Mord endet, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen. Verletzte Gefühle, Familienehre, Kinder... Die Möglichkeiten sind unbegrenzt."

"Aber warum Kloppstedt? Er war ja wohl nur der Überbringer der Botschaft."

"Ein gekauftes Ergebnis vielleicht? Oder er war selbst in die Sache verwickelt. Wie weit ist Düdersen denn weg von hier?"

"Naja, Brakelmanns Abneigung gegen Kloppstedt scheint ja schon recht persönlich zu sein."

"Eben."

* * *

"Meinen Sie nicht, wir wären besser gleich zum Dorfkrug gefahren?", fragte Boerne, als sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in Brakelmanns Hofeinfahrt einbogen.

Die Gebäude sahen noch genauso verlassen aus wie zuvor.

"Eigentlich habe ich gehofft, dass niemand zu Hause ist. Ich würde mich gerne ein wenig umsehen", sagte Thiel.

Sie umrundeten das Gebäude erneut und Thiel hielt nach geöffneten Fenstern Ausschau, doch nach wie vor schien der einzige Eingang das Scheunentor zu sein. Beherzt zog Thiel daran, doch das Tor wackelte nur leicht in seinem Rahmen. Thiel zog erneut, kräftiger diesmal, und auf einmal bewegte sich das Tor, kippte aus den Angeln und Thiel entgegen.

Thiel sprang beiseite und zerrte Boerne mit sich. Mit einem lauten Knall landete das Tor auf dem Boden.

"Sie haben auch nicht das geringste bisschen Feingefühl", schimpfte Boerne leise. "Das Teil wäre mir fast auf den Fuß gefallen!"

"Ist es aber nicht", sagte Thiel. "Los, kommen Sie!"

Drinnen herrschte Zwielicht und Thiels Augen brauchten ein Weilchen, sich daran zu gewöhnen.

"Scheiße", rief er, als er wieder einigermaßen sehen konnte. "Boerne, hier sind Ziegen!"

"Ja und? Haben Sie eine Ziegenphobie, die sie mir bisher verschwiegen haben?"

"Wir müssen das Tor wieder zumachen, nicht dass die weglaufen!"

Es dauerte einige Minuten und Thiel schnaufte ordentlich, bevor es ihnen gelang, das Tor einigermaßen zu schließen und zwar so, sodass sie selbst und die Ziegen sich auf der Innenseite befanden.

Schließlich hatte Thiel Zeit, sich umzusehen. Linkerhand führte eine einfache Holztür in einen länglichen Raum, an derem hinteren Ende ein Bett vor einer schiefen Fototapete mit Palmenmotiv stand. Neben dem Bett standen ein Schemel und eine Schüssel. Vorne stapelten sich Strohballen — ein paar Mistgabeln und Besen lehnten an der Wand — ansonsten war der Raum leer.

Weiter hinten in der Scheune fand sich der Eingang zur eigentlichen Wohnung. Die Wohnungstür öffnete sich direkt in eine kleine Wohnküche. Im Zentrum stand ein Esstisch mit einer abgewetzten Lackdecke, benutztem Geschirr und einer Tageszeitung darauf, an den Wänden Herd, Spüle, Küchenschränke, alles deutlich in die Jahre gekommen und wild zusammengewürfelt. Quer durch den Raum spannte sich eine einzelne Wäscheleine, zwei fleckige Handtücher hingen darauf.

"Trinken die hier eigentlich auch etwas anderes als Alkohol?", fragte Boerne mit einem Blick auf eine Reihe von Kornflaschen, die in einem Regal standen.

"Kaffee", sagte Thiel und zeigte auf einen benutzten Kaffeefilter, der in der Spüle lag.

Nebenan lag das Wohnzimmer, nicht viel größer als die Küche. Hier fanden sich ein weiterer Esstisch, bedeckt mit Zeitungen und Zetteln, ein paar alte Polstermöbel, ein großer Röhrenfernseher, eine Kommode, ein Schrank. Eine Ecke des Raumes wurde von einem alten Kachelofen eingenommen. Die Wände waren, abgesehen von einer vergilbten Tapete mit Blumenmuster, leer.

"Suchen Sie was bestimmtes?", fragte Boerne und öffnete neugierig ein paar Schubladen.

"Sehen Sie hier irgendwo Fotos? Wenn es ein Kind gibt, dann sollten doch sicher irgendwo Fotos sein, vom Kind oder von der Mutter."

Doch Fotos gab es nicht.

"Oder sonst irgendwas", sagte Thiel. "Briefe, Unterlagen, Kontoauszüge."

Boerne nickte und Thiel nahm sich die Zeitungen vor. Es waren mehrere Ausgaben aus dem Umland dabei, alle von heute, alle berichteten über den Leichenfund. Einige Abschnitte der Artikel waren mit Kugelschreiber umkringelt. Brakelmann schien sich dabei besonders für die reißerischen Artikel zu interessieren. Halb unter dem Zeitungsstapel verborgen lag ein Zettel mit Notizen. Thiel zog ihn hervor und konnte eine Handvoll Stichwörter ausmachen, die fast aussahen wie eine Liste der medienwirksamsten Schlagwörter, die sich Zeitungsschreiber ausdenken konnten.

"Ist ja interessant", murmelte er, doch er musste gestehen, dass er nicht so genau wusste was, er davon halten sollte.

"Ich sag es doch, der Mörder, der sein Werk voller Stolz begutachtet", sagte Boerne hinter ihm. "Findet sich da vielleicht auch etwas über Dr. Kloppstedt? Manche Mörder beschatten ihr Opfer lange Zeit, manchmal über Jahre, bevor sie zuschlagen."

"Nee, das sind nur die aktuellen Zeitungen. Haben Sie etwas gefunden?"

"Nur Wäsche."

Thiel seufzte.

"Ich geh mal eben auf Klo", sagte er schließlich.

Das Badezimmer war winzig. Das Fenster über der Toilette war mit einer alten Zeitung abgehängt; eine Jalousie oder Gardine schien es nicht zu geben. Während er pinkelte, überflog Thiel gelangweilt die Artikelüberschriften und dann die Fotos. Eines zeigte die freiwillige Feuerwehr von Bad Gandersheim, ein anderes den Hasenzüchterverein von Barsinghausen. Thiel sah genauer hin. Die Aufnahme war vor dem Dorfkrug gemacht worden und zeigte eine Reihe von älteren Herren, die fröhlich in die Kamera blickten. Die Ausgabe war vom fünften September, das Foto vom Tag zuvor.

Thiel nahm die Zeitung mit.

* * *

Tönnsen und Brakelmann saßen auf den gleichen Plätzen an der Theke wie zuvor. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob immer noch oder schon wieder. Auch Schönbiehl hatte sich wieder eingefunden.

Thiel und Boerne gingen zu ihnen hinüber, und als Tönnsen sie erblickte, rief er durch den Raum: "Onkel Krischan! Der Herr Hauptkommissar is da!"

Ein alter Mann, der an einem Tisch am Fenster gesessen hatte, versuchte, aufzustehen. Einen kurzen Moment sahen ihm alle bei seinen Bemühungen zu, bis Boerne ihm schließlich zur Hilfe eilte.

Tönnsen sagte zu Thiel: "Onkel Krischan sagt, er hat was gesehen." Er selbst jedoch klang wenig überzeugt oder einfach nur desinteressiert, Thiel war sich nicht sicher.

Boerne begleitete den Mann bis zur Theke. Er war rundlich und trotz seiner gebeugten Haltung immer noch ein wenig größer als Thiel. Unter seiner Mütze waren zerzauste, weiße Haare zu sehen. Als er vor Thiel stand, musterte er ihn kritisch von oben bis unten.

"Wie 'n Polizist sehen Sie aber nich aus", sagte er, zahnlos. "Wo is denn Ihre Uniform, junger Mann?"

Thiel zog seinen Dienstausweis hervor. "Ich bin bei der Kriminalpolizei, wir arbeiten alle in Zivil."

Onkel Krischan nahm den Ausweis mit zittriger Hand und studierte ihn eingehend.

"Was haben Sie denn gesehen?", hakte Thiel nach.

"Den Mord! Da war nämlich ein Mord, wissen Sie, ganz furchtbar war das." Onkel Krischan war auf einmal ganz aufgeregt.

"Und was ist da passiert?"

"Da war so viel Blut! Alles war voller Blut! Sein Kopf und das Gras, alles voll." Er gestikulierte so wild, dass ihm Thiels Dienstausweis aus der Hand flog. In hohem Bogen landete er auf der anderen Seite der Theke.

"Haben Sie den Mörder gesehen?"

"Ja, ich hab alles gesehen."

Thiel beschlich das Gefühl, dass Onkel Krischan nicht mehr so ganz auf der Höhe war, aber er mahnte sich zur Geduld. "Und wer war der Mörder?", fragte er.

"Die Österreicher. Diese verdammten Österreicher! Aus Wien sind die gekommen. Genau wie damals, im Krieg."

"Die olle Geschichte schon wieder", murmelte Brakelmann.

Thiel fragte weiter. "Wann war das denn, der Mord?"

Onkel Krischan überlegte. "Das war... das war... 1956 war das, ja, genau, da war das."

"1956? Das ist doch schon lange her."

"Nein, das hat ja gerade gestern erst in der Zeitung gestanden! Hab ich nämlich gelesen, über den Mord."

"Aha, Sie haben also über den Mord gelesen."

"Ich hab ihn gesehen!"

Der alte Mann tat Thiel leid. Er war offensichtlich davon überzeugt, Thiel etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen, jedoch schien er lediglich alte Erinnerungen mit Dingen zu vermengen, die er in der Zeitung gelesen hatte. Thiel versuchte es noch einmal.

"Wie ist denn der Mord passiert?"

"Der hat so zugehauen. Zack! Und dann war da so viel Blut! Alles voll."

"Hat er mit bloßen Händen zugeschlagen?"

"Nee, der hatte 'ne Waffe."

"Was denn für 'ne Waffe?"

"Die hat er dann hinterher vergraben. Ja, genauso war das."

"Was hat er vergraben?" Zwischenzeitlich klang Onkel Krischan recht klar; vielleicht war an der Story ja doch etwas dran?

"Na, den ganzen Schmuck! In den Lederbeuteln."

Thiel gab auf. "Vielen Dank", sagte er. Als Onkel Krischan ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll ansah, fügte er hinzu: "Sie haben uns sehr geholfen."

Das schien Onkel Krischan zu beruhigen und er ging wieder zu seinem Tisch zurück.

Tönnsen sah in entschuldigend an. "Die Geschichte mit den Lederbeuteln, die erzählt er schon seit Jahren. Aber er war so aufgeregt, die haben ihn im Altenheim gar nich wieder beruhigt gekriegt."

"Na, vielleicht musste er sich das alles mal von der Seele reden", sagte Shorty und reichte Thiel seinen Dienstausweis. "Es hört ihm ja sonst keiner mehr zu."

"Du musst dir ja auch nich seit Jahren immer und immer wieder das gleiche anhören", sagte Tönnsen. "Was meinst du, wie das auf die Nerven geht."

Thiel überließ ihn seinem Selbstmitleid und wandte sich an Brakelmann. "Was ist das eigentlich für ein Vaterschaftstest, den Sie bei Dr. Kloppstedt haben machen lassen?"

Auf einmal wurde es ganz still um sie herum. Tönnsen, Schönbiehl und Shorty sahen ihn gebannt an.

"Vaterschaftstest?", fragte Brakelmann, doch es war deutlich zu sehen, dass ihm die Sache unangenehm war.

Thiel holte die Klarsichthülle aus seiner Jackentasche hervor und wedelte damit in der Luft herum, zu schnell, wie er hoffte, als das Brakelmann etwas erkennen konnte.

"Sie haben den Test?", fragte Brakelmann, beinahe ängstlich nun.

"Das, was davon übrig ist", gab Thiel zu.

Brakelmann schwieg.

"Um welches Kind geht es hier?" fragte Thiel.

"Kind?" Nun sah Brakelmann ernsthaft überrascht aus.

"Sie haben einen Vaterschaftstest gemacht", fuhr Thiel ihn genervt an. "Also, wer ist das Kind?"

Tönnsens Augen wurden groß, dann grinste er und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Brakelmann sah ihn für einen Augenblick lang verwirrt an, dann zurück zu Thiel, dann schossen seine Augenbrauen plötzlich nach oben. "Ach so", sagte er verlegen. "Sie dachten, dass ich..."

Tönnsen grinste noch breiter.

Brakelmann räusperte sich und fuhr fort, "Nee, das ging um meine Muddi. Ob meine Muddi mit mein Vaddi... oder ob sie vielleicht..."

"...leichtgläubig war", ergänzte Tönnsen.

Brakelmann nickte.

"Ja und, was ist dabei herausgekommen?", fragte Thiel.

"Dass mein Vaddi mein Vaddi ist", antwortete Brakelmann knapp und wich Thiels Blick aus.

Auch Schönbiehl und Tönnsen sahen betreten weg. Auf irgendetwas schien Thiel hier gestoßen zu sein.

"Können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, wieso Dr. Kloppstedt den Vaterschaftstest vernichtet hat?"

"Nee."

Thiel seufzte, dann wandte er sich an Boerne. "Noch 'n Kaffee, bevor wir zurückfahren?"

Als sie mit ihrem Kaffee an einem Tisch saßen, sagte Boerne, "Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich einmal Leuten begegnen würde, die noch einsilbiger sind als Sie."

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Eigentlich sollte man meinen, Sie kämen mit diesen Leuten hier besonders gut zurecht — die mundfaulen Nordlichter unter sich, sozusagen. Das sind ja quasi Ihre Landsmänner. Aber es beruhigt mich, zu sehen, dass auch Sie sich hier die Zähne ausbeißen. Vielleicht könnten Sie sich daran erinnern, wenn Sie das nächste Mal mit mir kommunizieren, und haben dann ein wenig Mitleid mit mir. Ich erwarte ja wirklich keine Romane von Ihnen, Thiel, aber ein wenig mehr Worte stünden Ihnen ganz gut zu Gesicht."

"Wenn Sie es soviel besser können, dann dürfen Sie es gerne mal versuchen." Thiel nickte zur Theke.

"Jetzt, nachdem Sie sie schon vergrault haben? Da kann ich nun wirklich nichts mehr ausrichten."

Während sie noch ihren Kaffee tranken, betrat Peter Meyer das Lokal, der Polizist, der Thiel am See in Empfang genommen hatte.

Mit großer Wichtigkeit marschierte er zu Thiels und Boernes Tisch und baute sich vor ihnen auf.

"Wir haben die Tatwaffe", sagte er und hielt Thiel einen großen Plastikbeutel hin.

Vorsichtig nahm Thiel die Tüte entgegen. Darin befand sich ein Beil, offensichtlich schon etwas älteren Datums, denn die Klinge war angelaufen und der Holzgriff wies deutliche Gebrauchsspuren auf und war von Holzwurmlöchern übersät.

"Wo kommt das denn her?", fragte Thiel.

"Wurde bei uns abgegeben. Anonym."

"Ah", sagte Thiel voller Zweifel, dann gab er die Tüte an Boerne weiter. Ihm fiel auf, dass die Blicke der Gäste neugierig an dem Fundstück hingen.

"Das kann unmöglich die Tatwaffe sein", sagte Boerne. "Viel zu klein. Hiermit kann man gerade mal einem Huhn den Hals abhacken, aber niemals eine so große und lange Wunde im Schädel eines erwachsenen Mannes verursachen, wie sie unser Opfer aufweist."

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Thiel auffiel, was an dieser Aussage merkwürdig war. "Woher wissen Sie das denn so genau?"

"Ich habe den Bericht Ihrer Rechtsmedizinerin gelesen, als ich bei Ihnen war", sagte Boerne, ganz so, als wäre das selbstverständlich.

"Wann das denn?"

"Als Sie auf der Toilette waren." Boerne blickte wieder auf das Beil hinab. "Ist das Ding überhaupt scharf? Sieht ja nicht so aus." Er versuchte, die Klinge durch das Plastik hindurch abzutasten.

"Vorsicht!", sagte Thiel und nahm den Beutel an sich.

Meyer blickte unsicher zwischen ihnen hin und her.

"Danke", sagte Thiel, "wir nehmen es erst mal mit. Aber Sie haben's ja gehört, die Tatwaffe ist es wahrscheinlich nicht."

Meyer verzog enttäuscht den Mund und die anderen Gäste wandten sich wieder ab.

"Schade", hörte er Tönnsen murmeln.

Thiel sah wieder zu Meyer. "Sie sollten besser auf den Tatort aufpassen. Irgend jemand war dort und hat alles niedergetrampelt."

"Oh", sagte Meyer. Er stand noch ein Weilchen unentschlossen herum, dann sagte er: "Ich geh dann man wieder."

Thiel nickte.

"Wusste ich doch, dass uns hier jemand an der Nase herumführt", murmelte Thiel.

"Na, Kopf hoch, Thiel", sagte Boerne. "Vielleicht finden Sie wenigstens ein paar Fingerabdrücke auf dem Ding."

Während Thiel seinen Kaffee zu Ende schlürfte, beobachtete er die Büttenwarder unauffällig. Doch die hatten längst das Interesse verloren und sich wieder über ihre Getränke gebeugt.


	3. Dienstag

Das penetrante Klingeln seines Handys riss Thiel aus dem Schlaf. Verschlafen tastete er das Nachtschränkchen ab, bis er das Handy zwischen seinen Fingern spürte. Das Display blendete ihn in der Dunkelheit, aber er konnte dennoch klar und deutlich erkennen, wer der nächtliche Anrufer war: Boerne.

Irgendwie war Thiel nicht überrascht. Kaum war Boerne ein paar Tage da, hatte er schon Thiels Leben, beruflich wie privat, vereinnahmt.

"Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie spät es ist?", brummte er ins Handy.

"Ein Uhr", sagte Boerne fröhlich. "Sagen Sie, Herr Thiel, könnten Sie mich abholen?"

"Abholen? Wo sind Sie denn?"

"In Büttenwarder."

"Was machen Sie denn mitten in der Nacht in Büttenwarder?"

Andererseits, vielleicht wollte er das gar nicht so genau wissen, und schon gar nicht mitten in der Nacht. "Vergessen Sie's", sagte er deshalb. "Wie sind Sie denn hingekommen?"

"Mit dem Auto natürlich. Denken Sie etwa, ich bin zu Fuß gegangen?"

"Und wieso fahren Sie nicht mit dem Auto zurück?"

"Es gab da einen kleinen ... Zwischenfall. Mein Auto springt nicht mehr an."

"Dann rufen Sie doch den ADAC an", sagte Thiel, doch dann wurde ihm Boernes ausweichende Formulierung bewusst. "Moment, was für 'n Zwischenfall?"

"Das ist wirklich schwer zu erklären ... Könnten Sie mich bei Brakelmann abholen?"

"Was?" Thiel befürchtete das Schlimmste und krabbelte aus dem Bett. Zwar hatte er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, für Boerne Chauffeur zu spielen, aber so wie Boerne herumdruckste, wollte er ihn nicht irgendwelchen Kollegen überlassen. Wenn er mal wieder herumgeschnüffelt hatte, wo er nichts zu suchen hatte, konnte das Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen — nicht nur für Boerne, sondern auch für ihn selbst und den Fall insgesamt.

"Ich komme", sagte er, während er nach seinen Klamotten griff. "Rühren Sie sich nicht vom Fleck."

* * *

Draußen war es noch immer neblig, und zusammen mit der Dunkelheit machte es das Autofahren sehr anstrengend. Dafür schuldete Boerne ihm was. Schlimmer noch — durch die langsame, eintönige Fahrt hatte Thiel mehr als genug Zeit, sich Sorgen zu machen. Boerne hatte schon öfter bewiesen, dass er überhaupt keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb besaß und sich, in einer gefährlichen Mischung aus Neugier und Selbstüberschätzung, in brenzlige Situationen begab. Mögliche rechtliche Schwierigkeiten waren da noch das geringste Problem. Am Telefon hatte Boerne ja noch gesund und munter geklungen, aber dass er sich mitten in der Nacht ganz allein in einer verlassenen Gegend aufhielt, in der ein Mörder frei herumlief, dazu eine handvoll dubiose Gestalten, deren Motive Thiel noch nicht durchschaut hatte, das machte ihn doch ein wenig nervös.

Das letzte Stück des Weges war besonders schlimm. Der Nebel war eher noch dichter geworden hier draußen, die Straßen waren schmal, unbeleuchtet und in der Dunkelheit kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden. Die Hecken und Gräben am Straßenrand sahen im milchigen Scheinwerferlicht alle gleich aus und so ganz anders als am Tage, beinahe unwirklich. Irgendwo war Thiel falsch abgebogen, und er fand sich plötzlich auf einem Acker wieder, musste einige hundert Meter zurücksetzen.

Nachdem er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit unterwegs gewesen war, nicht immer sicher, ob er noch auf dem richtigen Weg war, kam er schließlich doch noch bei Brakelmanns Hof an. Eine funzelige Außenlampe leuchtete ihm die letzten Meter. Thiel konnte Boernes Auto erkennen, an der Seite geparkt. Es war über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt, als hätte Boerne versucht, damit einen Acker umzupflügen. Schäden konnte Thiel in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen. Ein paar Meter vor Boernes Wagen stand ein alter Trecker.

Thiel marschierte auf das Scheunentor zu. Durch die Ritzen zwischen Rahmen und Tür drang Licht, aber er hatte nicht vor, anzuklopfen. Vorsichtig machte er sich stattdessen am Tor zu schaffen, und obwohl es bedenklich wackelte, gelang es Thiel, ohne Zwischenfälle hineinzukommen. Die Ziegen schliefen und würdigten ihn keines Blickes.

Thiel machte ein paar Schritte ins Innere der Scheune, da fiel ihm eine dunkle Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden auf. Er zog sein Taschenmesser aus der Jacketasche, faltete es auseinander und bückte sich, tunkte vorsichtig die Schneide in einen der Flecken. Schmierig-zäh und rotbraun. Er führte das Messer zur Nase, und der metallische Geruch von Blut war unverkennbar. Er erhob sich wieder, steckte das Messer weg und zog seine Dienstwaffe.

Der Nebenraum mit dem Bett war leer, also schlich Thiel zur Wohnung. Als er nur noch wenige Meter von der Wohnungstür entfernt war, konnte er Gelächter hören. Brakelmanns sonore Stimme war leicht zu erkennen, aber da war noch wer. Tönnsen vielleicht?

Mit einem entschiedenen Schwung öffnete Thiel die Tür, Dienstwaffe im Anschlag. Das erste, was Thiel an den Schränken vorbei sehen konnte, war die Wäscheleine. Die Handtücher darauf waren blutverschmiert. Dann trat er ein und erfasste die Lage.

Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, war beinahe friedlich. Boerne, Tönnsen und Brakelmann saßen um den Küchentisch herum und steckten die Köpfe zusammen, Boerne schien gerade einen Witz zu erzählen. Jeder hatte ein Schnapsglas vor sich, und zwei Kornflaschen, eine leer, eine angebrochen, standen in der Mitte des Tisches. Mehrere Paar Handschuhe lagen daneben, doch ansonsten waren alle noch in ihre Winterkleidung gehüllt. Er war wärmer hier drin als draußen, aber nicht übermäßig warm.

Thiel atmete erleichtert auf und steckte die Waffe wieder in das Halfter. "'N Abend", grüßte er.

Die drei sahen auf.

"Ach, hallo Herr Thiel! Da sind Sie ja endlich!", sagte Boerne, so selbstverständlich, als handelte es sich hier um ein belangloses Kaffeekränzchen.

Brakelmann und Tönnsen nickten ihm zu.

"Es ist neblig draußen", sagte Thiel ungehalten. "Und wenn Sie nicht ein bisschen mehr Dankbarkeit zeigen, dann fahr ich ohne Sie wieder nach Hause!"

Die Sorgen, die er sich um Boerne gemacht hatte, drohten, in einem Wutausbruch zu enden. Brakelmann und Tönnsen sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, aber an Boerne schien die Stimmung einfach abzuprallen.

"Ach kommen Sie, Thiel, das war doch kein Vorwurf!", sagte er leichthin. "Ich habe mich in der Zwischenzeit köstlich amüsiert."

Dann grinste er breit. Eindeutig betrunken, dachte Thiel.

"Wollen Sie sich nicht zu uns setzen?", fuhr Boerne fort, mit einer Geste, die den Tisch und die Küche umfasste, alles, was nicht seines war anzubieten.

"Ich will vor allem eins: schnell wieder ins Bett."

"Vielleicht noch 'n Köm für die Fahrt?", fragte Brakelmann und hob die angebrochene Kornflasche hoch.

"Nee danke. Nicht im Dienst und nicht, wenn ich noch fahren muss. Kommen Sie, Boerne."

Tönnsen und Brakelmann standen auf, um Platz zu machen. Boerne erhob sich ebenfalls, doch er schwankte bedenklich. Thiel sprang ihm bei und stützte ihn. Aus der Nähe fielen ihm die Blutstropfen auf Boernes Hemdkragen auf, und auch seine Nasenlöcher waren verkrustet.

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Thiel.

"Ich habe nähere Bekanntschaft mit einer Harke gemacht. Dem Stiel, um genau zu sein." Boerne betastete vorsichtig seine Nase. "Das war wie in einer schlechten Komödie, Sie wissen schon, in eine Harke treten und den Stiel ins Gesicht bekommen."

"Aha", sagte Thiel, und jetzt musste er doch ein wenig grinsen. Wenigstens hatte Boerne einen kleinen Denkzettel davongetragen, auch wenn ihn das in Zukunft wohl nicht davon abhalten würde, sich wieder in Gefahr zu stürzen.

"Ich hol' mein Auto dann später ab", sagte Boerne zu Brakelmann.

"Kein Problem. Eilt ja nich."

Thiel manövrierte Boerne hinaus, während Brakelmann ihm zuvorkommend die Türen öffnete.

"Danke", sagte Thiel. "Und 'Tschuldigung wegen der Unannehmlichkeiten. Ich hoffe, er hat nicht zu viel Blödsinn angestellt."

Tönnsen grinste. Brakelmann antwortete, "Och, nich der Rede wert. War ja ganz interessant."

"Dann noch einen schönen Abend!", sagte Boerne und winkte Brakelmann und Tönnsen überschwänglich zu.

Die beiden winkten zurück, dann drehten sie sich um und gingen wieder ins Haus.

"Eigentlich sind sie ja ganz nett, wenn man sie besser kennt", sagte Boerne.

"Man kann sich seine Freunde auch schöntrinken, hm?"

"Ich meine das durchaus ernst, aber ich merke schon, heute Abend sind Sie ein echter Miesepeter."

Thiel schob Boerne zum Auto, doch der wehrte sich auf einmal. "Moment, ich muss noch was aus meinem Wagen holen. Hätt ich doch fast vergessen. Kofferraum! Zum Kofferraum, Thiel!"

Eigentlich war es erstaunlich, dass Boerne noch so deutlich reden konnte, obwohl er sich alleine gar nicht mehr richtig fortbewegen konnte, dachte Thiel, während er Boernes Anweisungen folgte. Boerne blickte noch einmal zurück zur Scheune, dann fummelte er ungeschickt an seinem Autoschlüssel.

"Ich hab nämlich was gefunden", sagte er.

Thiel nahm ihm den Autoschlüssel ab und öffnete den Kofferraum. "Beeilen Sie sich einfach, ja?"

"Wo ist Ihre Neugier geblieben, Thiel?" Boerne flüsterte nun. "So macht das ja gar keine Spaß. Was ich Ihnen nämlich gerade präsentieren möchte, ist nichts Geringeres als die Mordwaffe!"

Boerne wühlte im Kofferraum, Plastik knisterte und schließlich landete etwas Schweres in Thiels Armen.

"Was?!" Thiel untersuchte das Bündel, das er in der Hand hielt. In der Dunkelheit fühlte er mehr als dass er sah eine große Axt, in eine Plastiktüte gewickelt. "Wo haben Sie die denn her?"

"Nicht hier! Wir sollten losfahren!"

"Sag ich doch", murmelte Thiel, fasste die Axt mit der einen Hand, Boerne mit der anderen und bugsierte sie zu seinem Wagen.

* * *

"Was ist denn nun überhaupt passiert?", fragte Thiel, als sie auf die Kreisstraße bogen.

"Ich habe Tönnsen und Brakelmann ja von Anfang an nicht über den Weg getraut. Die haben Sie doch angelogen wie... wie... nun ja."

"Ach was", sagte Thiel.

"Und diese Sache mit dem Beil, und dem Tatort... Ich würde vieles drauf wetten, dass die beiden da ihre Finger im Spiel hatten. Und deswegen wollte ich sie beobachten."

"Beobachten?"

"Ja, nur ein wenig, ganz unauffällig. Es hätte keiner was gemerkt. Erst lief ja auch alles gut. Wissen Sie, Tönnsen hat auf einer seiner Weiden einen kleinen Schuppen. Da haben sie sich vorhin getroffen. Was sie da gemacht haben, weiß ich nicht, aber als sie weg waren, hab ich natürlich nachgeschaut. Und wissen Sie, was ich da gefunden habe?"

"Sie werden's mir sicher gleich verraten."

"Die Axt. Da klebt übrigens noch Blut dran. Sollte ja ein Leichtes sein für ihre Frau Gerichtsmedizinerin, das zuzuordnen."

"Und dann?"

"Ich habe mich beeilt, Brakelmann und Tönnsen hinterherzukommen. Ist eigentlich auch gar nicht so schwer, so ein Trecker ist zum Glück nicht sonderlich schnell. Wir waren schon fast wieder bei Brakelmanns Hof, da müssen sie irgendwie umgekehrt sein. Ich habe in dem Nebel und im Dunkeln kaum etwas gesehen und als der Trecker dann plötzlich vor mir auftauchte, konnte ich nicht ausweichen. Das war so ein winziger Feldweg, mit Gräben links und rechts, und in einem der Gräben bin ich dann gelandet."

"Das erklärt den Dreck an Ihrem Wagen."

"Erinnern Sie mich bloß nicht daran. Brakelmann hat mich mit dem Trecker rausgezogen, aber der Wagen springt nicht mehr an. Deswegen hat er mich bis zum Hof abgeschleppt."

"Das ist ja nicht der Sinn von so einer geheimen Überwachungsaktion", sagte Thiel.

"Ach, alles halb so wild. Im Prinzip war das ja nur ein normaler Unfall, reiner Zufall."

"Ein Fremder, der noch dazu bei den Ermittlungen dabei ist, fährt doch nicht rein zufällig mitten in der Nacht auf irgendwelchen einsamen Feldwegen herum!"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass die hier soweit denken."

Thiel sah Boerne an, der seinen Kopf müde gegen das Fenster lehnte. Wenn er ehrlich war, waren ihm Brakelmann und Tönnsen ein wenig _zu_ freundlich vorgekommen, und er war sich noch nicht so ganz sicher, wer der Gewinner dieses Abends war. Doch es schien besser, diesen Gedanken erst einmal für sich zu behalten.

"Sie denken aber auch nicht besonders weit", sagte er stattdessen. "Ist Ihnen irgendwann mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass Sie sich mit potentiellen Mördern betrinken?"

Boerne antwortete nicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und Thiel vermutete, dass er eingeschlafen war. Nach einer Weile schien er jedoch wieder munterer zu werden. "Und wissen Sie, was ich noch herausgefunden habe, Thiel?", fragte er.

Thiel schwieg und Boerne fuhr fort, "Die ganze Wahrheit über den Vaterschaftstest. Vaterschaftstests, sollte ich sagen, denn es waren mehrere."

"Mehrere?"

"Ja. Und zwar ging es dabei nicht nur um die Frage, wer Brakelmanns Vater ist, sondern auch um die Väter von Tönnsen und Eggers. Es gibt da nämlich einen Mann, den sie im Verdacht haben, ihre Mütter geschwängert zu haben."

" _Einen_ Mann? Sie meinen..."

"Dass sie Halbbrüder sein könnten, ja. Beziehungsweise, sie hatten das geglaubt, dem ist aber nicht so. Und jetzt raten Sie mal, wer der Verdachtsvater war?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"Schönbiehl!" Boerne sah ihn triumphierend an.

"Nee", sagte Thiel. "Das glauben Sie doch nicht im Ernst?"

"Natürlich, warum denn nicht?"

"Ach kommen Sie, die beiden haben Ihnen doch einen Bären aufgebunden. Wahrscheinlich haben die Sie absichtlich abgefüllt."

Boerne wirkte beleidigt. "Die sind vielleicht etwas trinkfester als ich, zugegeben, ich bin so Hochprozentiges nicht gewohnt. Außerdem hat mich der Blutverlust etwas geschwächt. Aber das war eine ganz ehrliche Trinkrunde!"

Thiel beließ es dabei. Er war jetzt eh viel zu müde, um sich noch groß den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

* * *

"Das war ein Volltreffer!" sagte Dr. Yılmaz, als Thiel nach dem Mittagessen im Rechstmedizinischen Institut vorbeischaute. "Bei dem Blut an der Axt handelt es sich eindeutig um das Blut von Dr. Kloppstedt. Und die Klinge passt haargenau zu dem Abdruck im Schädel."

"Und was meinen Sie, wer könnte mit so einer Waffe die Tat begangen haben?"

"Praktisch jeder. Mit so einem Ding könnte selbst ich einen Ottfried Fischer umhauen. Man muss nur etwas ausholen können." Dr. Yılmaz demonstrierte eine große Bewegung.

"Ah", sagte Thiel.

"Und, haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fingerabdrücke finden können nach der langen Zeit?", fragte Dr. Yılmaz.

"Fingerabdrücke ja, von Tönnsen. Die sind aber vermutlich nicht in der Mordnacht entstanden, sondern erst vor ein paar Tagen."

"War er es, der die Axt gefunden hat?"

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich."

"Das klingt nicht so, als wären Sie der Lösung des Falles näher gekommen."

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte gehofft, die Tatwaffe würde die Dinge einfacher machen, aber alles, was ihm nun blieb, war ein erneuter Ausflug nach Büttenwarder, und ob das viel bringen würde, war zweifelhaft.

"Na, zumindest der Schlächter von Klingsiehl ist jetzt aus dem Rennen, hm?", sagte Dr. Yılmaz. "Es sei denn, ihm wären die Schlachterbeile ausgegangen..."

Thiel fuhr direkt vom Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut los. Der Nebel hatte sich aufgelöst und die Sonne war zu sehen, tief und milchig. Hier und da hatten sich auf dem Land noch ein paar Nebelbänke gehalten, doch sie wirkten nun beinahe idyllisch.

In Büttenwarder war Thiel zuerst zum Dorfkrug gefahren, doch da hatte er nur ein paar unbekannte Gesichter angetroffen. Der Wirt hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Tönnsen und Brakelmann ins Altenheim gefahren waren, um mit Onkel Krischan Geburtstag zu feiern.

Das Altenheim lag am Rand von Büttenwarder, ein paar dutzend Meter hinter dem Ortsausgangsschild. Thiel stellte seinen Wagen auf einem kleinen Besucherparkplatz ab, der ansonsten fast leer war. Nur Brakelmanns Trecker stand da, quer über mehrere Plätze hinweg. Bei Tageslicht sah das Gefährt noch viel älter aus als in der Nacht zuvor, rostig an vielen Stellen.

Tönnsen, Brakelmann und Onkel Krischan saßen im Garten an einem Tisch. Thiel wurde allein beim Anblick kalt. Onkel Krischan thronte auf einem dicken Kissen und war in eine Wolldecke gehüllt, Tönnsen und Brakelmann saßen auf blanken Holzstühlen daneben. Alle drei schwiegen und starrten vor sich hin.

"Moinsen", sagte Thiel.

Drei Augenpaare sahen ihn gelangweilt an.

Thiel hielt die Tüte mit der Axt hoch. "Können Sie mir das hier vielleicht erklären?"

"Sieht aus wie 'ne Axt", sagte Tönnsen.

Brakelmann nickte.

"Verarschen kann ich mich selber. Da sind Ihre Fingerabdrücke dran, Herr Tönnsen! Und das Blut von Dr. Kloppstedt!"

Tönnsen und Brakelmann sahen sich an.

"Die haben wir gefunden", sagte Brakelmann schließlich.

"Ja, auf Brakelmanns Feld", ergänzte Tönnsen.

"Und Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass Sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen sind, mir Bescheid zu sagen?"

Einen Moment lang herrschte stures Schweigen, dann sagte Onkel Krischan: "Aber ich hab doch alles gesehen!"

Irgendetwas in seinem Verhalten brachte Thiel dazu, noch einmal zu versuchen, etwas aus Onkel Krischan herauszubringen. "Was haben Sie gesehen?", fragte er.

"Den Mord! Mit dem ganzen Blut! So viel Blut war da!"

"Und wann war das?"

"Freitag. Das weiß ich noch ganz genau, es gab doch Fisch. Fisch gibt's immer Freitag."

Thiel zog seinen Taschenkalender hervor. Der vierte September war ein Freitag gewesen, auch wenn das natürlich nichts bedeuten musste.

"Und was für ein Freitag war das?", hakte er nach.

Onkel Krischan dachte nach. "1956 war das."

Wie schon am Tag zuvor hatte hatte Thiel das Gefühl, dass Onkel Krischan durchaus etwas wusste, doch er schien sich immer wieder in alten Erinnerungen zu verfangen. Thiel sah zu Tönnsen hinüber. "War irgendwas besonderes in dem Jahr?"

Tönnsen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nee, das is neu. Hab ich vorher auch noch nich gehört."

Thiel wandte sich wieder an Onkel Krischan. "Wie ist denn der Mord passiert?"

"Jemand hat ihn erschlagen. Da war alles voller Blut. Wie damals im Krieg!"

"Und was ist dann passiert?"

"Dann hat er das vergraben."

"Was?"

Onkel Krischan zögerte. "Vergraben", sagte er schließlich. "Die Lederbeutel mit dem Schmuck. Diese verdammten Österreicher!" Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

"Ja, ja, is ja gut, Onkel Krischan", sagte Tönnsen. Dann, zu Thiel, "Manchmal hilft das ja, ihm 'n Köm zu geben. Da erinnert er sich immer gleich viel besser."

Brakelmann nickte. "Jo. Und uns hilft so 'n Köm ja auch immer beim Denken."

"Ja, das stimmt."

Tönnsen und Brakelmann sahen Thiel abwartend an.

Thiel schnaubte. Die beiden waren ganz schön unverfroren. "An Ihrer Stelle würde ich vorsichtig sein", sagte Thiel zu Tönnsen. "Sie erzählen mir jetzt mal bitte, was es mit der Axt auf sich hat. Das sind _Ihre_ Fingerabdrücke auf der Mordwaffe. Wenn Sie weiterhin auf stur schalten, können Sie ruck zuck im Gefängnis landen!"

"Och, die Fingerabdrücke." Tönnsen zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. "Die sind von als ich die Axt gefunden hab. Solange halten die sich doch auch gar nich, dass da noch welche vom Mörder drauf sind."

Beinahe dachte Thiel, sich verhört zu haben. Wo kam das denn auf einmal her?

"Ja", sagte Brakelmann. "Das beweist überhaupt nix. Hat uns Ihr Kollege alles erklärt."

"Das war alles furchtbar interessant", sagte Tönnsen. "Wussten Sie, dass die Fingerabdrücke von Koalabären genauso aussehen wie die von Menschen? Also ich hab das nich gewusst."

Brakelmann nickte andächtig.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Boerne, natürlich. Das war genau die Art von nutzlosem Wissen, mit der er sich gerne wichtig zu machen pflegte, nur dass er in seinem Rausch wohl etwas über sein Ziel hinausgeschossen war. Thiel musste sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen; langsam riss ihm wirklich der Geduldsfaden.

"Na gut. Wenn Sie mir so kommen, kann ich auch ganz andere Saiten aufziehen. Soll ich mal ein Team auf Sie ansetzen? Ich bin mir sicher, die finden was. Steuern vielleicht? Bestechung? Betrug? Behinderung von polizeilichen Ermittlungen? Sie haben doch alle keine reine Weste, hm?"

Man konnte den Mienen von Tönnsen und Brakelmann ansehen, wie sie sich nach und nach der Drohung bewusst wurden. Sie tauschten betretene Blicke aus, schwiegen aber.

"Mir reicht's jetzt! Ich merk doch, dass Sie mich anlügen, und wenn Sie mir nicht sofort sagen, was hier los ist, werde ich mich freuen, Ihnen ein Verfahren anzuhängen!"

Brakelmann verzog nachdenklich die Lippen. "Jaaaa", sagte er gedehnt, dann stieß er Tönnsen an. "Sag du doch auch mal was, Adsche!"

"Nu ja", fing Tönnsen an, "das war so..."

In dem Moment klingelte Thiels Handy. Thiel fluchte. Er war kurz davor, das Handy einfach auszuschalten, aber das Display zeigte einen unbekannten Anrufer.

"Ja, Thiel?"

"Guten Tag, hier ist Peter Meyer von der Polizei."

"Was gibt's?"

"Sie haben doch gesagt, wir sollen auf den Tatort aufpassen. Und das haben wir auch."

"Ja und?", sagte Thiel ungehalten, genervt, dass Meyer nicht auf den Punkt kam.

"Aber ... es war schon wieder jemand dort. Wir haben wirklich gut aufgepasst, aber es ist natürlich dunkel nachts und es war neblig..."

"Ich komme", sagte Thiel.

Zu Brakelmann sagte er: "Ich bin in einer Stunde bei Ihnen und dann möchte ich die Wahrheit hören. Von jedem von Ihnen, der irgendwie seine Finger mit im Spiel hat."

Tönnsen sah zu Onkel Krischan. "Er auch?"

"Er nicht. Aber Sie beide, Schönbiehl, wer auch immer mir noch was mitzuteilen hat."

* * *

Meyer erwartete ihn am Ende der Zufahrt zum See.

"Jemand hat hier alles umgegraben", sagte er und führte Thiel Richtung Ufer.

Die Verwüstung war schon aus weiter Entfernung zu sehen. Die Grasnarbe war auf einem Streifen von ein paar Dutzend Metern Länge und einigen Metern Breite aufgewühlt und lag in Büscheln herum. Als er näher trat, konnte Thiel feststellen, dass der Schaden jedoch nicht tief ging; es war gerade die blanke Erde unter den Graswurzel freigelegt, mehr nicht.

"Das tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir das nich verhindern konnten", sagte Meyer.

"Hm", brummte Thiel. Irgendwie kam ihm der Anblick der zerstörten Wiese bekannt vor, doch er wusste nicht so recht, woher.

"Wer macht so was?", fragte Meyer. "Hat hier jemand nach was gesucht? Oder wollte jemand Spuren vernichten? Wir haben hier ja nich so viel Erfahrung mit solchen Fällen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier noch viele Spuren gab", sagte Thiel.

Er stapfte in die aufgeworfene Erde hinein und blickte sich um. Er hinterließ deutliche Fußabdrücke, doch außer seinen eigenen Abdrücken waren keine weiteren Fußspuren zu sehen. Er bückte sich und sah sich die Erde genauer an. Es waren keine scharfen Kanten zu sehen, wie er sie von Geräten wie Spaten oder Harken erwartet hätte. Doch etwas anderes viel ihm auf: längliche Vertiefungen, knapp zehn Zentimeter lang, zweigeteilt, mit kleinen Ausbuchtungen an einem Ende. Das waren eindeutig Tierspuren und auch wenn Thiel sich mit Wildtieren nicht besonders gut auskannte, gab es eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit.

"Wildschweine", sagte er.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Meyer.

"Das waren Wildschweine." Jetzt fiel ihm auch wieder ein, woher er die Wühlspuren kannte: Er hatte Fotos in einem Zeitungsartikel gesehen, in dem davon berichtet wurde, wie Wildschweine sich immer mehr in die Städte wagten und dort in Gärten und Parks ihr Unwesen trieben.

"Ach", sagte Meyer und trat näher. "Ich hatte gedacht, weil ja gestern Nacht schon mal jemand hier war..." Er bückte sich. "Das sieht wirklich aus wie Wildschweinspuren", stellte er überrascht fest.

Thiel stand auf und folgte den Spuren ein paar Schritte. Im rosigen Licht der schwindenden Sonne sah er auf einmal etwas aufblitzen. Mitten in der aufgewühlten Erde steckte ein kleiner runder Metallanhänger mit dem Opelsymbol in der Mitte, vielleicht von einem Schlüsselanhänger oder einer Kette. Thiel zog ein Taschentuch hervor, las den Anhänger vom Boden auf und faltete das Taschentuch sorgfältig in seine Jackentasche.

"Haben Sie was wichtiges gefunden?", fragte Meyer.

Thiel zuckte die Achseln. "Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Fährt hier jemand Opel?"

Meyer überlegte ein Weilchen. "Schönbiehl", sagte er schließlich.

Thiel seufzte. Opel gab es nun wirklich genug in Deutschland und dass Schönbiehl ein paar mal hiergewesen war, war auch kein Geheimnis.

* * *

In der Küche von Brakelmann wurde es eng. Tönnsen, Schönbiehl und Brakelmann saßen um den Esstisch, Eggers hockte auf einem Schemel daneben. Alle vier sahen ihn abwartend an.

"So, jetzt mal Klartext", sagte Thiel ohne Umschweife. "Das Beil, das anonym abgeben wurde?"

Eggers sah die anderen unsicher an, dann sagte er, "Das war meins. Also eigentlich das von meine Muddi. Aber Brakelmann war das, der es abgegeben hat!"

"Und was sollte das Ganze?"

"Ach, das war doch nur wegen der Presse", sagte Brakelmann. "Wenn die Leute denken, dass hier vielleicht ein Serienmörder war, dann kommen die hier her und gucken. Is ja sonst nichts los hier."

"Bringt ja auch Geld", sagte Tönnsen.

Brakelmann nickte. "Das geht gerade so schlecht mit'e Landwirtschaft, da muss man sehen, wo man bleibt."

"Haben Sie der Presse den ganzen Unfug erzählt?", fragte Thiel. "Ihr dämlicher Serienmörder war ja wirklich in jeder Zeitung!"

"Ach, ich habe nur ein wenig spekuliert", sagte Schönbiehl. "Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass die das alles direkt abdrucken."

"Ist das auch der Grund, dass Sie die eigentliche Tatwaffe vor mir verstecken wollten? Damit die Serienmörder-Story länger kursiert?"

Brakelmann und Tönnsen nickten.

Soweit hatte Thiel sich die Geschichte auch schon zusammengereimt. Zumindest schienen die Büttenwarder nun ehrlich zu sein.

"Und wo haben Sie die Axt gefunden?", fragte er weiter.

"Am Weg zum See", sagte Tönnsen. "Die war da unter einem Haufen Laub vergraben."

Thiel wandte sich an Brakelmann. "Und die ganze Wahrheit über den Vaterschaftstest? Wen hatten Sie im Verdacht, ihr Vater zu sein?"

Brakelmanns Blick wanderte zu Schönbiehl. "Er", sagte er bloß.

"Nee, ne?" Thiel musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Schönbiehl räusperte sich verlegen. "Es gab ja damals nicht viel. Büttenwarder war klein, da hatte man nicht viele Möglichkeiten..."

Tönnsen sagte: "Das is doch noch lange kein Grund, mit unseren Muddis..."

"Moment", sagte Thiel, "Ihre Mutter auch?"

"Ja. Und seine auch." Tönnsen zeigte mit dem Daumen auf Eggers.

"Alle drei?"

Die vier nickten.

"Und dann haben Sie alle einen Vaterschaftstest bei Kloppstedt machen lassen?"

Ein weiteres Nicken.

"Und was ist herausgekommen?"

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte unsicheres Schweigen, dann sagte Eggers: "Dass er nich unser Papa is."

Brakelmann und Tönnsen sahen sich an. Schönbiehl zupfte an seinem Krawattenknoten. Es war deutlich, dass noch etwas im Busch war.

"Die ganze Wahrheit", sagte Thiel.

"Wir waren nochmal bei Kloppstedt", sagte Brakelmann schließlich.

" _Wir?_ ", fragte Thiel.

"Brakelmann und ich", sagte Tönnsen. "Wir wollten nämlich nich, dass er unser Vaddi is."

"Wie bitte?", fragte Schönbiehl. "Ich wollte das ganze Theater doch auch nicht! _Ihr_ seid ja alle auf diesem Thema herumgeritten!"

"Wir haben's uns anders überlegt", sagte Brakelmann.

"Und dann?", fragte Thiel. "Haben Sie dem Ergebnis etwas nachgeholfen?"

"Jo", sagte Brakelmann.

Tönnsen rieb Daumen und Zeigefinger bedeutungsvoll zusammen.

"Ihr habt _was_ getan?", fragte Schönbiehl.

Brakelmann und Tönnsen schwiegen. Eggers schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

Schönbiehl ließ sich gegen die Stuhllehne sacken und für einen Augenblick schien er in Gedanken versunken. Schließlich sagte er: "Na, dann hat Dr. Kloppstedt gleich zweimal abkassiert."

"Wieso?", fragte Brakelmann.

Schönbiehl seufzte. "Ich war auch bei ihm."

"Wieso?", fragte Brakelmann erneut, diesmal drohender.

Als Schönbiehl zögerte, sagte Thiel, "Sie wollten nicht der Vater sein und haben dem Ergebnis auch etwas nachgeholfen."

Schönbiehl nickte. Thiel musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Das war nun wirklich das Absurdeste, was er seit langem gehört hatte.

"Sag mal, spinnst du?", sagte Brakelmann. "Dich so aus der Verantwortung zu ziehen?"

"Ja", sagte Tönnsen, "erst mit unseren Muddis Erotik haben und dann einfach ein paar Euros auf den Tisch legen und das war's dann?"

Schönbiehl schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. "Was regt ihr euch denn jetzt so auf? Ihr wolltet doch das gleiche!"

"Das geht ums Prinzip!", sagte Brakelmann und Tönnsen nickte. "Als Vater kannst du dich doch nicht so einfach aus der Verantwortung ziehen!"

"Ach was, Vater", murmelte Schönbiehl.

Eggers hatte das Gespräch mit einem Stirnrunzeln verfolgt. Schließlich sagte er zu Schönbiehl, "Moment mal, heißt das, dass du immer noch mein Papa sein kannst?"

"Kuno...", begann Schönbiehl, doch dann schienen ihm die Worte zu fehlen.

Brakelmann sagte zu Thiel, "Haben Sie die Ergebnisse noch?"

Auf einmal ruhten alle Augen auf Thiel und es wurde still im Raum.

"Wie viel würden Sie dafür geben, dass die Ergebnisse geheim bleiben?", fragte Thiel zurück.

Tönnsen runzelte die Stirn. "Wollen _Sie_ jetzt etwa auch noch Geld von uns?"

"Nur die Wahrheit."

"Wir haben ihn deswegen jedenfalls nicht umgebracht, falls Sie das meinen", sagte Schönbiehl.

"Und er hat Sie auch nicht erpresst?"

"Nein", sagte Schönbiehl, und die anderen schüttelten die Köpfe.

Thiel nickte. Er glaubte ihnen. "Ich habe die Ergebnisse nicht. Irgend jemand, wahrscheinlich Kloppstedt selbst, hat sie verbrannt."

Schönbiehl, Tönnsen und Brakelmann atmeten erleichtert auf. Nur Eggers war immer noch nicht zufrieden. "Ich will aber wissen, ob Schönbiehl nun mein Papa is oder nich! Ihr könnt das doch nich einfach so für mich entscheiden!"

"Kuno, überleg doch mal", sagte Brakelmann, "möchtest du jemanden zum Vater haben, der gar nich dein Vater sein will?"

"Ich weiß nich..."

Brakelmann klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und Tönnsen sagte: "Und wenn du dann so 'n Test machst und es kommt das raus, was du dir nich wünschst, dann kannst du dir auch gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass das, was du dir wünschst, wahr ist. Ich mein, manchmal is das ja auch ganz schön, sich was vorzustellen, da kann man sich das dann so ausmalen, wie man es gerne hätte."

Eggers öffnete den Mund, doch dann schloss er ihn nachdenklich. Auf einmal grinste er breit. "Dann kann ich mir ja vorstellen, dass ihr meine Brüder seid. Mein großer Bruder Kurti." Er kicherte und Brakelmann funkelte ihn böse an.

Bevor das Ganze ausarten konnte, sagte Thiel: "Eine Sache hätte ich noch." Er zog den kleinen Anhänger heraus, den er vorhin am Tatort gefunden hatte. "Kommt Ihnen das hier bekannt vor?"

Die vier musterten den Anhänger eingehend, schüttelten dann einer nach dem anderen den Kopf. Thiel steckte den Anhänger sorgfältig wieder ein. "Und wenn Ihnen noch irgendwas einfällt, was auch nur entfernt relevant sein könnte, dann melden Sie sich bei mir, klar?"

* * *

Über einer Flasche Wein brachte Thiel am Abend Boerne auf den aktuellen Stand des Falles. Boerne wusste eh schon das meiste, da machte es keinen Unterschied mehr, wenn er die neuesten Erkenntnisse auch noch erfuhr. Außerdem hoffte Thiel, dass es ihm helfen würde, die ganze Geschichte noch einmal jemandem zu erklären. Manchmal führte so etwas dazu, dass man seine eigenen Gedanken neu ordnete, und außerdem hatte Boerne hin und wieder auch mal gute Ideen.

"Mit anderen Worten, Sie stehen wieder am Anfang", sagte Boerne, als Thiel geendet hatte.

Thiel nickte.

"Und was haben Sie?" Boerne sah auf die Unterlagen hinab, die Thiel auf dem Sofatisch ausgebreitet hatte. "Die Tatwaffe, eine handelsübliche Axt ohne Fingerabdrücke des Täters, die von jedem halbwegs gesunden Menschen geschwungen worden sein könnte, und ein Opel-Amulett."

Thiel nickte abermals.

"Fingerabdrücke auf dem Opelanhänger?"

"Ich hab's der Spurensicherung gegeben. Wenn das Teil wirklich vom Täter stammt, wird sich aber kaum noch was finden lassen, nach über zwei Monaten draußen im Dreck."

Boerne nahm einen Schluck Wein und drehte das Glas nachdenklich hin- und her. "Immerhin können Sie den Täterkreis auf die Leute einschränken, die ihn kannten. Es ist ja wohl höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand rein zufällig an dem entlegenen Ort vorbeigekommen ist und ihn umgelegt hat."

"Der Mann war Arzt, Boerne, der kannte fast das ganze Dorf und die Nachbargemeinden gleich mit dazu." Thiel seufzte. "Ich werd morgen mit dem Team nochmal die Krankenakten durchgehen. Vielleicht findet sich jemand, der Grund hat, wütend auf Kloppstedt zu sein, oder der einfach nur mit dem Schicksal hadert." Thiel hasste Papierkram selbst in den besten Zeiten und die Vorstellung, den ganzen Tag in Akten zu wühlen mit wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg stimmte ihn nicht gerade fröhlich.

"Vielleicht finden Sie ja noch ein paar Vaterschaftstests", meinte Boerne.

Thiel schnaubte. "Ach, hören Sie mir damit auf. Andererseits, wär schon interessanter als Berichte über Verdauungsbeschwerden und Grippeinfektionen."

"Und Sie glauben, dass Schönbiehl, Brakelmann und Tönnsen unschuldig sind?"

"Ja. Die mauscheln sich zwar alle einen zurecht, aber Gewalt traue ich denen nicht zu."

"Da muss ich Ihnen wirklich zustimmen, Thiel." Boerne griff nach dem gerichtsmedizinischen Gutachten. "Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich mir gerne nochmal die Leiche ansehen. Vielleicht hat Ihre Frau Gerichtsmedizinerin ja noch etwas übersehen."

"Frau Dr. Yılmaz ist eine sehr gute Gerichtsmedizinerin. Was haben Sie eigentlich gegen Sie?"

"Sie ist so jung, sie kann doch noch gar nicht viel Berufserfahrung haben."

"Nicht viel jünger als Sie waren, als wir uns kennengelernt haben."

Boerne warf das Gutachten achtlos auf den Tisch. "Ich, lieber Herr Thiel, war meiner Altersgruppe schon immer weit voraus, was noch lange nicht heißt, dass ich von anderen Leuten ähnliches erwarten kann."

Thiel rollte die Augen.

"Nun gut, ich merke schon, sie wollen meine Hilfe nicht. Aber ansonsten ist es natürlich schwer, nach so langer Zeit über einen Mord, der in der freien Natur an so einem einsamen Ort stattgefunden hat, noch etwas herauszufinden. Die Leiche ist in diesem Fall eigentlich das einzige, von dem Sie noch genauere Informationen erwarten können."

Thiel ignorierte die Spitze. "Eigentlich habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich schon genügend Informationen zusammen habe. Ich kann sie nur nicht greifen. Wie wenn man versucht, sich an einen Traum von letzter Nacht zu erinnern, doch je mehr man darüber nachdenkt, desto mehr entschwindet einem das Bild. Kennen Sie das?"

Boerne nickte und für einen Augenblick war er still. Dann sagte er, "Sagen Sie, Thiel, könnten Sie mich mitnehmen, wenn Sie das nächste Mal nach Büttenwarder fahren? Ich habe nämlich mein Auto in Klingsiehl in einer Werkstatt und die haben mich vorhin angerufen, dass ich den Wagen abholen kann."

"Klar", sagte Thiel.

Eine Weile tranken sie schweigend vor sich hin, nahmen nur hin und wieder einige der Aufzeichnungen in die Hand, hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

"Wie geht es eigentlich Ihrer Kollegin?", fragte Boerne irgendwann beiläufig.

"Hm?"

"Na, der schwangeren Kollegin, die Sie vertreten."

"Oh. Soweit ganz gut. Das Kind ist jetzt fünf Wochen alt und hat wohl gerade herausgefunden, wie man so richtig laut schreit."

Boerne verzog das Gesicht. "Und, wie gefällt es Ihnen in Hamburg? Zurück in der alten Heimat?"

Thiel lächelte. "Ist schon was ganz anderes als Münster. Hamburg ist eben eine richtige Großstadt. Dieses ganze hanseatische Flair, das Maritime, das hab ich schon ein wenig vermisst. Wenn man hier aufwächst, merkt man ja gar nicht, wie präsent das hier ist, aber wenn man dann weg ist, fehlt es schon irgendwie. Dagegen helfen auch Wochenendbesuche auf St. Pauli nicht."

"Ah", sagte Boerne, seltsam missmutig.

Thiel wunderte sich, wieso er gefragt hatte, wenn er die Antwort nicht hören wollte. Boerne war ja sonst kein Mensch, der aus Höflichkeit Smalltalk machte, wenn er sich nicht etwas davon versprach oder er damit sein übergroßes Ego streicheln konnte.

Einige Minuten verstrichen, bevor Boerne fortfuhr: "Und wollen Sie nach Münster zurückkommen, wenn Ihre Kollegin wieder anfängt zu arbeiten?"

Thiel musterte Boerne. Der wich ihm aus, starrte konzentriert in sein Glas. Es hatte nie einen Zweifel gegeben, dass Thiel nur vertretungsweise in Hamburg sein würde, aber Boerne schien sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen.

Dann dämmerte es ihm. "Sie vermissen mich", sagte er überrascht.

Boerne wehrte entschieden ab, doch Thiel kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, woran er war. Und es tat gut, ihre Freundschaft auf derartige Weise bestätigt zu sehen. Es würde den erneuten Abschied von Hamburg ein wenig einfacher machen.

"Ich bin wegen meines Vaters nach Münster gezogen und solange er dort bleibt, bleibe ich auch", sagte er schließlich.

Boerne sah auf und lächelte ihn an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Zeitung, die Thiel in der Hand hielt. Es war die Ausgabe des Klingsiehler Landboten, die Thiel aus Brakelmanns Badezimmer mitgenommen hatte.

"Vielleicht waren es die Kaninchenzüchter", sagte er. "Dr. Kloppstedt hat doch auch Tiere behandelt, und ein falsch behandelter Zuchtrammler, das wäre doch ein Motiv, hm? Die Viecher können ganz schön wertvoll sein."

Thiels schüttelte den Kopf. Boernes Fantasie konnte ganz schön ausufern.


	4. Mittwoch

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen die Akten zusammensuchte, die auf dem Sofatisch zwischen Tellern und Weingläsern verteilt waren, blieb sein Blick einmal mehr an dem Foto vom Kaninchenzüchterverein hängen. Er wusste gar nicht so genau, was ihn schon wieder zum dem Bild hinzog. Es war aufgenommen am vierten September, aber was gab es mehr als das Datum, das dem Todeszeitpunkt so nahe kam? Er musterte die Männer, die für das Foto posierten, ihre Anzüge, die Pokale, die einige in den Händen hielten. Im Hintergrund war der Dorfkrug zu sehen, die alten Bäume, die in dieser Aufnahme noch Blätter trugen, ein weißer Opel Astra. Opel gab es zwar viele in Deutschland, aber dennoch sah Thiel genauer hin. Das Kennzeichen war in dem grobkörnigen Zeitungsdruck schwer zu lesen und es war halb verdeckt, aber mit etwas Mühe war zumindest die Zahl zu entziffern: 1956, das Jahr, auf der Onkel Krischan immer wieder herumgeritten hatte.

Thiel wühlte in den Zetteln. Elke Neumann, Kloppstedts Ex-Frau aus Wiesbaden, war 1956 geboren. Zufall?

Thiel griff nach seinem Handy. "Boerne? Wir fahren nach Büttenwarder!"

Im Garten des Altenheims bot sich Thiel ein bekannter Anblick. Wieder saß Onkel Krischan an einem der Gartentische, wieder saßen Tönnsen und Brakelmann mit gelangweilten Blicken neben ihm. Die fahle Novembersonne schien ihnen in die Gesichter und hinter ihnen in den blattlosen Büschen zwitscherten ein paar Vögel lauthals vor sich hin. Man hätte fast meinen können, der Frühling sei ausgebrochen, wenn es nicht so empfindlich kalt gewesen wäre.

"Mensch und Tier sind hier im hohen Norden anscheinend etwas härter im Nehmen", sagte Boerne leise zu Thiel. "Das ist mir an Ihnen gar nicht aufgefallen, aber andererseits, Sie sind ja auch ein Stadtkind, so etwas verweichlicht natürlich."

"Vielleicht haben Sie auf mich abgefärbt", sagte Thiel. Dann, zu Tönnsen gewandt, "Sie kümmern sich ja immer sehr rührend um Ihren alten Onkel."

Tönnsen verzog resigniert den Mund. "Er hat heute morgen in der Zeitung gelesen, dass der Mord noch nich aufgeklärt is, und das hat ihn wieder so aufgeregt. Und denn haben sie mich angerufen, ob ich nich vorbeikommen kann."

"Na, im Moment sieht Ihr Herr Onkel jedenfalls ganz entspannt aus", meinte Boerne.

Thiel tat es leid, den alten Mann noch einmal mit der ganzen Sache konfrontieren zu müssen, aber wenn er den Mord aufklären wollte, brauchte er jede Information, die er bekommen konnte. Er legte Onkel Krischan das Foto aus der Zeitung vor. Er war extra bei der Redaktion des Klingsiehler Landboten vorbeigefahren, um sich einen Abzug geben zu lassen, auf dem man das Auto besser erkennen konnte als im Abdruck in der Zeitung.

"Erkennen Sie diesen Wagen?", fragte er.

Onkel Krischan musterte das Foto. Dann sagte er aufgeregt: "Das is das, das Auto aus Wien!"

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Wie kam Onkel Krischan immer wieder auf Wien und Österreich? "Wien?", fragte er. "Woher wissen Sie das?"

"Das stand doch drauf auf dem Auto. W I E N. Ich bin zwar manchmal 'n büschen vergesslich, aber lesen, das kann ich noch!"

"Ja, das stimmt", sagte Tönnsen. "Er liest immer die Zeitung."

Thiel sah sich nochmal das Foto an, aber von dem Auto war sonst nicht viel zu sehen. Es war allerdings klar, dass das Auto _nicht_ aus Österreich stammen konnte, denn die österreichischen KFZ-Kennzeichen endeten in Buchstaben, nicht in Zahlen. Und wenn der Wagen tatsächlich Kloppstedts Ex-Frau gehören sollte, wäre er in Wiesbaden gemeldet. Thiel wurde stutzig. Wenn Frau Neumann ihr Geburtsjahr im Kennzeichen hatte, dann vielleicht auch ihre Initialen? Dann wäre das vollständige Kennzeichen _WI-EN 1956_ — Wien. Er erinnerte sich, wie er früher als Kind auf langen Autofahrten immer versucht hatte, Autokennzeichen auf diese Weise zu lesen. Vielleicht war Onkel Krischans Story mehr dran, als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten würde, und vielleicht war es möglich, an die richtige Information heranzukommen?

"Wo haben Sie das Auto gesehen?", fragte Thiel weiter.

"Am See! Da war soviel Blut! Alles voller Blut!"

Das klang vielversprechend. Thiel schöpfte Hoffnung.

"Und was ist da passiert, am See?"

Onkel Krischan dachte nach. "Da haben Sie die Lederbeutel vergraben. Wo der ganze Schmuck drin ist! Diese verdammten Österreicher!"

Thiel seufzte. Ganz so einfach schien die Sache dann doch nicht zu sein.

Tönnsen hatte ihn skeptisch beobachtet und fragte nun: "Denken Sie, der hat was gesehen?"

"Ich vermute, dass er das Fahrzeug des Täters am Tatort gesehen hat." Thiel schob Tönnsen das Foto hin. "Er scheint sich das Kennzeichen gemerkt zu haben."

"1956", sagte Tönnsen. "Dann war das gar keine Jahreszahl."

Brakelmann sah neugierig über seine Schulter. "Mit seinen Erinnerungen geht das ja manchmal besser, wenn er glaubt, alles nochmal zu erleben", sagte er.

"Ja", sagte Tönnsen und grinste. "Wir haben das auch schon mal gemacht."

Die beiden warfen sich einen Blick zu, den Thiel nicht so recht deuten konnte.

"Die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht, Thiel", sagte Boerne. "Vielleicht können wir seinem Gedächtnis etwas auf die Sprünge helfen, wenn wir mit ihm zum Tatort fahren."

Tönnsen und Brakelmann nickten.

Thiel überlegte. Viel verlieren konnte er dadurch nicht. "Sie kommen mit", sagte er zu Tönnsen. "Nicht, dass er mir vor Angst einen Herzklabaster kriegt."

"Och, der kann was ab."

* * *

Auf dem Weg zum Tatort wurde es eng in Thiels Dienstwagen. Sie hatten Onkel Krischan auf den Beifahrersitz verfrachtet und auf der Rückbank drängten sich Boerne, Brakelmann und Tönnsen.

Thiel hatte ganz vergessen gehabt, dass er Boerne ja nur mitgenommen hatte, damit er sein Auto abholen konnte, und Boerne selbst hatte es natürlich tunlichst vermieden, ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Nach Brakelmanns Vorwand hatte Thiel gar nicht mehr gefragt; er und Tönnsen schienen eh unzertrennlich, und vielleicht würde es Onkel Krischan gut tun, ein bekanntes Gesicht mehr um sich zu haben.

Thiel folgte dem Feldweg bis zum Ende und parkte direkt vor dem Absperrband. Während er Onkel Krischan beim Aussteigen half, holte Boerne seinen Rollator aus dem Kofferraum.

"War das hier, wo Sie das Auto gesehen haben?" Thiel hielt das Foto hoch.

Onkel Krischan sah das Foto an, dann blickte er sich unsicher um.

"Das Auto aus Österreich, Onkel Krischan!", sagte Tönnsen. " _Ö-ster-reich!_ "

Onkel Krischans Blick hellte sich auf. "Ja, das war da drüben." Onkel Krischan deutete mit zittriger Hand auf einen Fleck nicht weit weg von Thiels Wagen.

"Und was haben Sie noch gesehen?", fragte Thiel.

"Ich hab da gestanden", sagte Onkel Krischan und zeigte in den Wald.

"Wo denn genau?", fragte Boerne. "Wollen wir da vielleicht mal hingehen?"

Onkel Krischan nickte und stiefelte los. Es war erstaunlich, wie gut er mit seinem Rollator in dem matschigen Untergrund vorankam, aber anscheinend hatte er Übung.

"Hier war das", sagte Onkel Krischan und blieb schließlich stehen.

Hier waren sie dem Seeufer um einiges näher und zwischen den Bäumen hindurch hatte man einen freien Blick auf den vermeintlichen Tatort. Andererseits war man zwischen dem Laub, zumindest im Sommer, wahrscheinlich recht gut verborgen.

"Kannst du dich noch an das ganze Blut erinnern, Onkel Krischan?", fragte Brakelmann.

"Ja, das Blut! So viel Blut! Da hinten am See."

"Und wo kam das Blut her?", fragte Thiel.

"Weil er ihn erschlagen hat."

"Ein Mann?"

"Ja, 'n ganz jungen Kerl. Ganz doll zugehauen hat der."

"Vielleicht der Sohn?", fragte Boerne leise.

Thiel nickte. "Und womit hat er zugeschlagen?"

"Mit was langem. Das hat er dann hinterher vergraben." Onkel Krischan marschierte wieder los, zurück zum Weg zunächst, dann ein paar Meter weiter. Dort sah er auf den Boden. "Hier."

"Ja, hier haben wir ja die Axt gefunden", sagte Tönnsen und tatsächlich, man konnte frisch aufgewühlte Erde sehen.

"Haben Sie ihm davon erzählt?", fragte Thiel.

"Nee."

Boerne sah Thiel an. "Das klingt ziemlich überzeugend, finden Sie nicht?"

Thiel nickte. "Wie sind Sie überhaupt hierhin gekommen?", fragte er Onkel Krischan.

"Mit dem Bus", sagte Onkel Krischan. "In der Woche fährt der ja. Das war nämlich ein Freitag."

Thiel erinnerte sich an die Bushaltestelle, die er an der Kreisstraße gesehen hatte. Von dort aus war es aber immer noch eine Ecke zu laufen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so viel unterwegs bist, Onkel Krischan," sagte Tönnsen anerkennend.

Während Onkel Krischan begann, eine wirre Geschichte über eine Brieffreundin aus irgendeinem Nachbardorf zu erzählen, machte Thiel sich daran, ein paar Anrufe zu tätigen.

* * *

Der ganze Fall klärte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf. Thiel hatte dabei nicht mehr viel zu tun. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass Elke Neumann tatsächlich die Halterin des besagten Opel Astra war, und sie hatte den Kollegen in Wiesbaden geradeheraus gesagt, ihren Wagen über das verlängerte Wochenende Anfang September an ihren Sohn verliehen zu haben. Thomas Kloppstedt war auch tatsächlich mit seiner Freundin über das besagte Wochenende weggefahren, allerdings nach Hamburg und nicht, wie zuerst behauptet, nach München. Er hatte sich mit seinem Vater aussprechen wollen, allerdings war das Gespräch in einen Streit ausgeartet und schließlich eskaliert. Dr. Kloppstedts eigene Axt war ihm in der Hitze des Augenblicks zum Verhängnis geworden.

Thomas' Freundin war im entscheidenden Moment nicht dabeigewesen, war aber eingeweiht und hatte Thomas gedeckt. Mit den Indizien konfrontiert gestanden beide die Wahrheit augenblicklich ein und Thomas schien, wie so mancher Täter, geradezu erleichtert, dass die Sache aufgeklärt worden war. Mit etwas Glück würde Onkel Krischan eine Aussage vor Gericht erspart bleiben.

"Nach all der Aufregung ist das Ende ja nahezu ein Antiklimax, finden Sie nicht, Thiel?", fragte Boerne, als sie Onkel Krischan wieder im Altenheim abgesetzt hatten.

"Antiwas?"

"Das Gegenteil von einem Höhepunkt, das sollte Ihnen doch bekannt sein. Oder anders ausgedrückt, ein enttäuschend triviales Ende für eine Reihe bedeutungsvoller Momente."

Thiel schnaubte. "Was für bedeutungsvolle Momente? Außerdem sind wir hier nicht in einem Roman."

"Die Literatur und das Leben sind sich manchmal ähnlicher, als Sie sich das vielleicht in Ihrem einfachen Hirn ausmalen. Aber wie auch immer, dürfte ich Sie zum Essen einladen, Herr Thiel? Das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, die hiesige Küche kennenzulernen, nachdem ich mich mit der Trinkkultur schon vertraut gemacht habe."

"Wollen Sie nicht langsam mal Ihr Auto abholen?"

"Die Werkstatt macht bis drei Uhr Mittagspause."

"Eigentlich wollte ich nach Hamburg zurück", sagte Thiel, doch in dem Moment machte sich sein Magen durch ein lautes Knurren bemerkbar. Außerdem gab es da noch etwas, das er gerne in Erfahrung bringen wollte, und so sagte er: "Na gut. Wenn Sie zahlen."

Im Dorfkrug angekommen ging Thiel geradewegs auf die Theke zu. "Kennen Sie diese Frau?", fragte er den Wirt und hielt im sein Handy entgegen.

Shorty betrachtete das Display nachdenklich, dann sagte er: "Die sieht aus wie das Mädchen, das im September hier war. Zumindest hat sie die gleiche Frisur und das gleiche Piercing."

Thiel nickte zufrieden.

"Wer ist das?", fragte Boerne.

"Die Freundin von Thomas Kloppstedt."

"Na, dann haben Sie ja doch noch alles aufgelöst. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster und Thiel bestellte sich Grünkohl und Pinkel, das erste Mal in dieser Saison. Boerne tat es ihm gleich. Der Dorfkrug hatte sich nicht verändert, doch nun, da Thiel den Fall abgeschlossen hatte, konnte er die einfache, heimelige Atmosphäre genießen. Leider nicht lange, denn während sie noch aßen, betraten Tönnsen und Brakelmann den Raum und schlurften auf ihren Tisch zu.

"Wir hätten da nochmal 'ne Frage", sagte Tönnsen.

"Ja", sagte Brakelmann, "wo wir doch so schön geholfen haben mit der Aufklärung und so, gibt's da nicht vielleicht 'ne kleine Belohnung?"

Thiel hielt im Essen inne. Eigentlich hätte er nicht überrascht sein sollen, aber für einen Moment verschlug es ihm im Angesicht der Dreistigkeit doch die Sprache.

"So 'ne ganz lütsche vielleicht?", fügte Tönnsen vorsichtig hinzu und deutete mit Daumen und Zeigefinger etwas Kleines an, ungefähr Schnapsglasgröße.

"Nein," sagte Thiel bestimmt. "Da hätten Sie mal dran denken sollen, bevor Sie mir all die Lügengeschichten aufgetischt haben. Und wenn es eine Belohnung gäbe, wäre die für Ihren Onkel, nicht für Sie."

"Och, das bleibt ja praktisch in der Familie...", sagte Tönnsen.

Thiel sah die beiden böse an und sie gaben auf und wandten sich ab.

"Ich hab dir doch gleich gesagt, das funktioniert nich, Brakelmann", hörte er Tönnsen sagen.

"Als ob deine Ideen soviel besser sind", sagte Brakelmann. "Du hast ja gar nich erst Ideen, so sieht das nämlich aus. Ohne mich wärst du doch aufgeschmissen."

"Ohne dich wär's vor allem nich so nervig immer."

Die beiden stritten noch weiter, bis sie an der Theke Platz genommen hatten. Als sie sich gemeinsam an den Wirt wendeten, um auch dort ein Getränk zu erbetteln, war der Streit allerdings augenblicklich vergessen.

Boerne hatte die ganze Situation fasziniert beobachtet. "Ich verstehe ja wirklich nicht, wie man sich so viel streiten kann und trotzdem befreundet sein kann. Ist das so eine Art Hassliebe, oder mangelt es hier auf dem Land einfach an Alternativen?"

Thiel lachte und Boerne blickte ihn erstaunt an. "Was soll daran komisch sein? Das ist doch vor allem traurig, wenn man darüber nachdenkt."

Manchmal konnte Boerne wirklich ganz schön ignorant sein. Aber gut, Selbstreflektion war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Thiel fragte sich, ob sie selbst nun eher unter Hassliebe oder mangelnde Alternativen fielen. Vielleicht ein wenig von beidem. Jedenfalls freute er sich doch darauf, wieder nach Münster zurückzukehren, so schön die Zeit in Hamburg auch sein mochte. Vielleicht sollte er mit Boerne zusammen mal Grünkohl kochen, zu zweit lohnte sich das ja schon fast.


End file.
